Savage Seas II: Passion's Revenge
by kayleespade
Summary: AU...ROMY. This is the sequel to Savage Seas. Remy and Rogue are married, but Bella's back for her revenge. Will she succeed in her quest? Kiotr, Jonda
1. Reunions

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men…No point in suing, since I'm broke! I, however, do own Christian.

A/N: Here's the 1st chapter to the sequel of Savage Seas. If you haven't read the first story, I highly recommend that you do before continuing. Otherwise, you might be a bit confused.

**Savage Seas II: Passion's Revenge**

**By: Kayleespade**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Reunions**

"Happy Birthday, _mon ange_." Remy whispered to the beautiful girl he held in his arms.

Rebecca giggled and looked up at her father, before turning back to watch the activity all around her. It was a beautiful summer day, and she liked the feel of the sun on her face and the smell of the ocean. Instinctively, she knew this was her real home. The ocean.

The gulls squawked overhead while the sailors were busily working on the riggings, singing sea shanties. An old man with a full beard and glass eye walked by and tipped his hat to his captain. As Remy greeted the sailor, Rebecca reached her small hand out and pulled on the man's braided hair.

Old Ben smiled. "Mornin', lil' Bekka. Yah bein' good for poppa?"

The little girl nodded her head and wrapped her arms around Remy's neck.

Rogue stood at the helm of their ship, looking out over the sea waiting for the familiar form of Scar Island to appear on the horizon when the soft giggles of her daughter drifted up and caught her attention. When she looked down onto the deck, she saw the young girl snuggling into her father's neck.

Remy turned and graced Rogue with a smile that made her heart stop. He was such a handsome man. But for the first time in over three years, she was struck by a strange feeling of _déjà vu_. The scene seemed so familiar, but she was broken out of her thoughts when Christian's voice rang out over the deck.

"Captain!"

Both Rogue and Remy looked up at the boy, who was perched up in the crow's nest and waving his arms. "Captain, look!"

He was trying to get Remy's attention. It had been hard for the boy at first, after Rebecca's birth, to share the captain with the girl, but he was beginning to understand now. Remy loved them both and always would. He knew that, but boys will be boys. Christian went out of his way to impress Remy and had grown into a fine boy, and would soon make a wonderful sailor.

"Watch what I can do!" Christian smiled when he caught Remy's attention. The boy grabbed a rope from the rigging and jumped from the crow's nest. Sliding down the rope, he landed on the deck and gave the crew an exaggerated bow.

The crew broke out in applause, but Bekka just stuck out her tongue. To her, Christian was her brother. An annoying big brother!

The boy rolled his eyes, and looked up at Remy to see his reaction to the stunt.

Remy walked over to Chris and ruffled the boy's hair and winked. "Y' did good, _mon brave_. Now can y' help Old Ben wit' de starboard guns?"

Christian beamed and ran along after the old sailor.

Looking down at the three people that meant the world to her, Rogue thanked the fates that had brought them together. After all the hardships and betrayals she had fought through in the past, somehow she had found Remy, the only man able to break through her barriers and strong enough to stand by her even when she pushed him away. What had she done to deserve him?

Rogue smiled as she remembered the day Rebecca joined them, three years ago this day. Her little angel. Remy had been a tangle of nerves all morning and refused to leave her side even after all of his Tante's threats. Rogue was glad he stayed. He was her anchor, and still bared the scar she put into his arm. But she'd never forget the look on his face when Tante Mattie placed baby Rebecca in his arms for the first time. He held her as if she would break, and if there was ever a doubt in her mind whether love at first sight existed, it was banished in that moment.

Remy still held the girl whenever he could.

"Land ho, Captain!"

She lifted the spyglass and saw the outline of Scar Island in the distance. A few more hours and they would be able to dock, and meet up with Kitty and Piotr. Logan would love to see the kids again, too. He'd taken a liking to Bekka and Chris over the past few years, and it was time to get back to land for a while.

* * *

Scar Island…

Bekka loved the sights and sounds of the island town. Everyone moving about and shouting from one booth to the next as the daily trade was conducted. From her perch atop her daddy's shoulders, she could see stray dogs running through the streets, fighting over scraps of food they found.

"Momma, Poppa, Look!"

Rogue smiled up at her daughter, but Bekka had already drifted her gaze down the street away from the dogs and to a familiar set of heavy doors.

She knew where they were going. They were going to see her Uncle Logan and Stormy.

Christian opened the doors to the local tavern and slipped inside, followed by Rogue. Remy ducked down to enter, making room for his baby girl, and stepped into the crowded room. He looked over to the bar, but Logan wasn't there. Rogue tapped his arm and drew his attention to the commotion in the far corner.

Logan was looming over a poor man who had the misfortune of flirting with the wrong barmaid. Throwing Ororo over his shoulder, much to the African's dismay, he headed back to his station.

Rogue lifted her arm and waved to the older man.

"Stripes!" he shouted out over the din of the crowd and his wife's threats to his manhood.

"Uncle Logan! Stormy!" Bekka yelled and started to squirm, trying to get down.

Remy lifted up and helped her to the floor. As soon as her feet touched, she darted across the room and grabbed onto Logan's leg nearly tripping the large man mid-stride.

Finally acquiescing to Ororo's demands, he put her down and lifted the little girl into his arms and bounced her in the air. "Hey, darlin'. How's it goin'?"

She giggled and hugged him while the seasoned sailors looked on, shocked to see the mighty wolverine tamed.

Remy and Rogue joined Ororo at the bar and waited for Logan as he brought their wayward daughter back to them. Christian had joined some of the younger boys in a game of darts, and one of the older women, who worked at the tavern, took Rebecca from Logan and carried her upstairs to play with her young daughter so her parents could talk.

"Haven't left this swamprat yet, Stripes?"

"No," she smirked. "He's kinda grown on meh."

Ororo stepped up and smiled at the couple. "Welcome back, dear." Then she turned to her husband and gave him a solid whack on his arm.

"Ow!" Logan grimaced and rubbed the sting. "What was that for?"

"For being you."

Logan just rolled his eyes and looked back to Remy. "Does she treat y' like that, bub?" he asked and inclined his head towards Rogue.

Remy looked over at his wife and a devilish grin began to appear. "_Oui, mon chere_ gets rough wit' dis Cajun all de time."

Logan raised a brow at that. "Did Stripes give y' that new scar over yer eye?"

Rogue just shook her head.

Remy winked at her, then turned and smirked at Logan. "_Oui, mais_ Remy thoroughly enjoyed earnin' dis scar, _mon ami_!" He wiggled his brows suggestively.

Logan growled. "Jus' say the word, Stripes. I'd be happy to take care of 'im for y'."

She laughed and encircled her arms around Remy's neck. "Sorry, Logan. Ah think Ah'll keep him a while longer. He…" Rogue leaned in and gave Remy a passionate kiss. "…amuses meh."

Logan huffed and turned to grab two flagons off the shelf. "Well, yer friends are here. We saved y' a table in the back." Spinning back around, he placed the drinks down. "Ale alright?"

They took the flagons and thanked Logan. Piotr and Kitty were sitting at lone table in the back. Married life certainly fitted the two well. Although they had yet to have any children of their own, they enjoyed spoiling Bekka and Chris every chance they could. They had bought a ship, _Piotr's Pryde_, named after Kitty, and an estate just outside of Port Royal. It was a magnificent manor, and contained a gallery for Piotr's paintings and a studio. The couple spent half the year at sea and the other half relaxing on the shore and entertaining their friends.

"Good afternoon, comrades. Please, have a seat." Piotr rose and greeted his friends.

Kitty jumped to her feet and hugged Rogue in a tight embrace and kissed Remy on the cheek. "It's been too long! You have to bring the kids back to Port Royal soon." She stood back and looked at Rogue's stomach.

Rogue slapped Kitty lightly on her shoulder and laughed. "Ah'm not pregnant again, Kit."

The four sat and caught up on some of the things that had happened since their last meeting. "Are you serious?" Rogue asked, having nearly choked on her ale.

"Yeah. Can you believe it! If I 'd been Wanda, I would've killed him."

Remy just shook his head. He had known the Australian the longest, so this came as no sock. He was only surprised it hadn't happened before. "De whole bar, hehn?"

Piotr nodded. "According to Wanda, John had been attempting to get warm.

Ze London winter was a bit much for our Australian comrade."

"So he decided to light up a bar?" Rogue asked in disbelief.

"Well, he lit a lantern, but it fell over when he began dancing on the table and it lit up the ale, which then ignited some flags hanging on the walls, and those caught the liquor barrels on fire." Kitty explained. "So they had to leave town before Wanda could get her hands on that painting she was after."

"At least it wasn't de _Lust_." Remy said, shaking his head and smiling. After the wedding, Remy had given John and Wanda the _Devil's Lust_. The two had been sailing together ever since. Although they weren't married, everyone knew it wouldn't be long. John just needed to get the nerve to finally ask.

"Speaking of ships… how's the _Sea Raven_?" Kitty asked, setting her flagon down.

"She sails like a dream, Kit. Ah was worried about her size, but it doesn't seem to slow her down."

Piotr looked over to Remy. "And has Rogue allowed you on ze helm yet?"

"_Oui,_" Remy frowned. "_Mais, _she hasn't let Remy touch de wheel."

Rogue glared at her husband. "Now why would Ah let you sail her, hmm? If Ah'm not in bed, then Ah can handle the helm. And if Ah am…" Rogue reached over and ran a hand up Remy's thigh, "…you're there with meh."

"Well," Piotr cleared his throat. "Zat brings us to ze reason for zis little engagement. Katja and I have been asked to procure an item from an area along the Amazon. Since you both have experience in that area of the world, we were hoping you might consider another partnership."

Rogue and Remy looked at each other for a moment. "Remy's not sure, _mon ami_. What 'bout Bekka?"

"I would be happy to watch them aboard the _Piotr's Pryde_. We could really use your help, guys." Kitty looked up at them with the most pathetic heartfelt gaze. "Please?"

"What _exactly _are you after?" Rogue asked, not wishing for a repeat of their last adventure.

Kitty looked sheepish, and turned to Piotr.

"We are not _exactly_ sure, comrades. It is described as a goblet, but ze man would not go into more detail. We do know where to find zis artifact, and it should be an easy acquisition. I am only hesitant to attempt zis alone, not knowing ze area."

Rogue shook her head. "Ah just don't know, Kit. We need to talk about this." She looked over to Remy and he agreed. "Can you stop by Logan's tomorrow? Remy and Ah are going to dinner, maybe we can give you an answer then."

Kitty let out a sigh. "Sure, Rogue. Don't worry… we'll understand whatever you decide. You have to think about your family first."

"Thanks, Kit."

They remained at the tavern for a while longer, talking and drinking. Remy finally stood and told Rogue he would take the kids back to the ship and wait for her there. She gave him a quick kiss, letting the spicy sweet scent of her husband invade her senses. She wouldn't be long behind.

When Rogue did return to the _Sea Raven_, she saw her handsome husband sprawled on the quarterdeck with Christian in his arms, like a lion and his cub. They were both looking up at the night sky.

When she moved closer, she could hear Remy's melodic voice as he told the small boy a story.

"Keep y'r eyes open, and y' might jus' catch sight of one."

Chris kept his eyes on the stars. "What's so special about 'em, captain?"

Remy smiled. "Y' see, _mon brave_, people say dat if y' see a shootin' star den y' get a wish…anything y' desire."

Chris turned over to look up at Remy. "Why is that?"

"Well…Dere was a _belle femme_ who lived in de heavens. Her name was Asteria, and a man fell in love wit' dis _petite_, but she didn't love 'im back. Dis man…he tried t' force Asteria, so she ran and jumped down from her place in de stars, and became de first shootin' star. Since de _petite_ understands what it's like t' want somet'ing so bad, she grants de wishes of dose who can catch her."

"Oh…"

Christian yawned after a few more moments and Remy smiled. "Why don't y' go on t' bed now. Y' need to have y're energy f'r tomorrow."

"Alright." Christian stood and made his way to the lower decks, but Remy remained sprawled on the planks.

"Y' can come out of de shadows, _chere_."

Rogue smirked in the darkness. How did he know she was there? He always knew.

Standing, Remy walked over to her and touched her cheek. "Bekka's asleep in our room."

Rogue leaned into his touch and unable to resist the temptation, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

Rogue was completely unprepared for his reaction to her kiss. In one swift, tender motion, he pulled her to him, lifted her off her feet, spun about, and then laid her down on the wooden stairs to the helm. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but it was strangely erotic.

Still, it was no match for his hot, demanding kiss that left her weak and breathless. No matter how long they were together, she would never get used to his touch. His long, masculine body lay between her legs as he kept all of his weight on one knee.

The rich, delicious scent of him tore through her, exciting her even more.

There was nothing civilized or proper about the way he kissed her. Nothing civilized about the way he held her. It was raw and earthly. Like a true pirate. And she couldn't love him more.

Rogue wrapped her legs around his lean waist as she returned his kiss full force.

But a voice from the port bow stopped their fun.

"Oh…sorry cap'n…and…um… cap'n." The sailor whispered as he realized his transgression, and quickly departed below decks.

Remy smiled and laughed. "Y' have t' stop kissin' Remy like dat, _chere._"

Rogue held on to him and traced the outline of his lips with her tongue as he spoke. All she wanted to do was to get him alone in their cabin and continue what _he_ started. "Why is that, sugah?"

Remy's breath tickled her neck when he spoke. "'Cause if y' don't, Remy's gonna have t' make love t' y' right here and he doesn't want t' share y' wit' de crew." He leaned down and licked her earlobe. "'Sides, we don't need another _petite, non?_"

"All right, darlin'," she said quietly. "But you'll have to get off meh first."

That was the hardest thing Remy had ever done. All his heart wanted was to stay right where he was. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to get up and help her to her feet.

Rogue stood and looked her husband over with a hot gaze. "Ah told you to get off, but Ah didn't say to stop." Wrapping her arms around him, she pulled him inside their cabin and pinned him to the wall so that she could kiss him wildly. She pulled at his clothes, practically ripping his shirt off before she realized she hadn't even closed the door.

She slammed it shut, locked it, then returned to Remy.

"Bekka," he said huskily as she reached for his belt.

Rogue cursed. Remy was right. If Bekka heard them, she'd wake up. Damn. She looked at her husband and whacked his arm.

"What was dat for?"

Rogue pouted. "You know what that's for! You started this and now we can't finish it!"

Remy laughed. "Sorry, _chere_. Tomorrow de crew'll be back and den Bekka can go back t' her own room. Jus' have t' be patient." He walked over to the open door that led to the inner cabin. Bekka was still fast asleep. They hadn't disturbed her.

Rogue threw herself on their bed and glared at her husband. "If you think you're sleepin' here tonight…forget it! Sleep on the floor."

"It's not Remy's fault y' got carried away, _chere_." He sat on the edge of the bed and brushed his hand through her hair. "C'mon, let's get some sleep."

Across the harbor, a woman watched the couple through her spyglass. She knew they would come. They never turned down a request from a friend, and now she would finally have her chance. Rogue would pay for all the things she had done. Belladonna did not like to lose, and she would have her revenge on the southern belle. _When I'm done wit' y'… y'll wish y' were never born_.

* * *

A/N: Okay...I'm very tempted to turn this story up a notch and give it a mature rating. What do you think? In truth, I wanted to do that with the first version, but didn't. Eventually you might see a mature version of the first Savage Seas on Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


	2. Special Moments

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men…No point in suing, since I'm broke!

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out, but I'll have chapter three out very soon! We have alot of Romy in this chapter...for those waiting for more Kiotr, there will be quite a bit more in the next few chapters. Jonda will also appear shortly, too.

Savage Seas II: Passion's Revenge

By: Kayleespade

**Chapter 2: Special Moments **

_tap...tap...tap..._

With her feet propped up on her large mahogany desk, Bella sat in her dark cabin and prepared to throw another dart at the image of Rogue tacked to the far wall. The peaceful rocking of the ship was in contrast to the storm raging inside her. Rogue would pay for all the pain she had caused her over the past few years. She wouldn't kill her. No, she wanted her alive and to suffer.

A sliver of light penetrated the room as the door slowly opened. Bella turned and the corner of her mouth lifted into a sly grin. A tall blonde stepped in and made her way across the cabin to the desk.

"Are they here?" The woman asked as she pulled a long, red silk glove from her hand.

Bella nodded her head toward the large window behind the desk and handed a spyglass to the other woman. "Take a look f'r yourself."

She took the spyglass and walked over to the window. After a few moments, she turned back to Bella. "I have to admit, dear, when you first asked for my help I was curious what you hoped to gain." The blonde looked back out the window and smiled. "Now I understand perfectly. He is quite a fine specimen, but isn't this a bit much…even for you?"

Bella snatched the spyglass from her hand. "_Non_, it's not. She took everything from me. I want her t' suffer, Candra. Remy should be mine."

Candra quirked an eyebrow upward.

"Don't give me dat look. De best way t' Rogue will be through her family. If dis works, she'll be destroyed. Are y' ready?"

Candra sat in an antique wing-backed chair and crossed her long legs. "Yes, of course. Everything is set into motion. I'll have their answer in the morning, but I don't think they can resist such a tantalizing offer, my dear. The rest will be up to you and your men."

Candra stood and walked toward the door. Turning back to Bella, she said, "I'll see you tomorrow. We'll know by then if the _Sea Raven_ will sail with the _Katherine's Pride_."

As Candra closed the heavy cabin door, Bella twisted and threw her knife into the image of Rogue. The blade quivered where it landed…right between her eyes. "Let de fun begin."

* * *

Bekka woke early the next morning, anxious to start the day. She was going to visit her Uncle Logan and Stormy today. Throwing back her soft covers, she crawled from the bunk and crept through the door that led to her parent's bed. 

Rogue was resting peacefully with her head on Remy's chest and her arms wrapped around him when she felt something tugging on their sheets. She opened her eyes and looked to the foot of the bed. Bekka smiled up at her mother as she crawled into their bed and snuggled up between them.

"Momma, can we go see Uncle Logan now?"

Rogue moved off her husband and hugged Bekka. "Sorry, sugah. We gotta wait for your daddy to wake up."

Remy moaned and covered his eyes with his arm.

Bekka pushed out from her mother's arms and wiggled up onto Remy. "Poppa?" She tried to lift his arm to see his eyes. "Are you awake?"

Remy smiled as he continued to hide his eyes and feign sleep.

"Poppa! Get up!" Bekka pulled on the sheets and bounced up and down. "Please!"

With a loud growl, Remy leapt up and grabbed his little girl.

"No! No!..." Bekka screamed out between her giggles as Remy tickled her sides and feet. "Poppa!"

Remy released her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Go get your _frère_, _petite_. Den we'll go."

Bekka jumped up and ran out of the room. She loved waking Christian!

Remy plopped back down into the pillows, while Rogue laughed. He quirked an eyebrow at her in a questioning look. "What's so funny, _chere_?"

"You, darlin'. Ah just love watchin' the way you act around Bekka. You're turning into a softy."

Rogue turned to look toward the door of their cabin when she was hit on the back of her head with a large pillow. "Hey! What was that for? Ah'll have you know that Ah didn't get enough sleep last night and if you know what's good for you, you'll behave." She shifted and moved to place her feet on the floor.

Remy didn't listen. He pulled her back down onto the bed, braced his hands on the mattress, and pinned her there. "Good mornin', Remy. I'm fine dis mornin'. How are y'?"

"Irritated at you."

"Remy's sorry t' hear dat, _chere_," he said, lifting one hand up to caress her cheek. "I woke up t' de smell of y' on my skin and I have t' say dat it put me in a rather good mood dat I don't want y' t' destroy."

Rogue melted at those words and the tender look on his face. Not to mention that the fresh, clean scent of his skin could undo the worst mood imaginable. His lips were so close to hers that she could already taste them.

And those eyes…

They were beguiling.

"You really know how to be aggravating, don't you?" she asked him and smiled. She pulled his head to hers so that she could kiss him.

She was just getting into that kiss when Christian and Bekka burst into the door. Bekka was screaming and Chris was fuming. "Help! Momma! Don't let him get me!"

"Oh, I'll get you! Captain! She did it again!" Chris lunged for Bekka, but she crawled under the bed. He was ready to follow her, but stopped when he realized how he was acting.

Running a hand through his hair, Chris straightened and looked at Remy. "Sorry, Sir."

"What did de _petite_ do?" Remy asked, getting out of bed and pulling on his clothes.

"She…_kissed_ me!" The look on the boy's face showed his disgust and an angry tic was working in his jaw.

Remy lifted an eyebrow. "Kissed y'?"

Chris lowered his head and began staring at his feet. "Yeah…on the cheek. But it's still gross! Can't she just wake me up like a _normal _person?"

Rogue laughed from the bed as Remy placed his arm over the boy's shoulders. "Bekka, _mon petite_, come here and apologize t' your _frère_."

Bekka peeked out from under the bed with a frown. "Do I have to?"

"_Oui…"_

Bekka slipped out from under the bed looking rather contrite. "Sorry."

"Good girl," Rogue said. "Now, Chris, can you help Bekka get ready. We're goin' to Logan's today."

"Yes, ma'am." Chris nodded. "Come on, Bekka." He took Bekka by her little hand and led her back to her room on the lower deck.

After the children left, Remy looked over to Rogue with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"_Je t'aime, chere_." With that, Remy left the room after Chris and Bekka.

"Remy!" Rogue finished dressing quickly. _He better behave today!_

* * *

The Wolverine's Den had done well over the years and Logan had built a large home outside of the town for Ororo. They would spend the majority of their days relaxing in their quiet home, and worked their evenings at the tavern. It was a wonderful life for the two of them. 

Logan had spent most of the morning working in the back preparing for the kids, so when a knock at the door rang out through the house, Ororo answered it. "Hello, my friends. Please come in."

"Aunt Stormy!" Bekka shouted as she tugged on Ororo's dress. The older woman bent down and picked the small girl up into her arms.

Chris walked up to Ororo and tipped his head. "Ma'am."

"Well, isn't he such a little gentleman." Ororo smiled and patted Chris on his shoulder.

"Takes after his Captain, _non_?" Remy winked and lifted her hand to his lips. "Mornin', Stormy."

Ororo frowned. "Please, do not call me by that name."

Bekka tilted her head to the side. "But why, Aunt Stormy?"

Remy looked to Ororo with a playful smile. "_Oui_, _pourquoi?_"

"No reason, my child. You may call me whatever you like." Ororo handed Bekka over to Rogue and then smacked Remy on the back of his head. "How do you put up with him, my dear?"

"Ah wonder that sometimes mahself." Rogue said as she looked at her husband with a warning glare. "But he promised to behave today."

"Let's go into the back. Logan's been waiting all morning for the children."

Rogue and Ororo sat at a small table on the back terrace as they watched Logan and Remy play with Chris and Bekka. Logan and Bekka were teamed up against Remy and Christian, and they were playing some twisted version of hide-and-seek. The first team to find and bring down a member of the opposing team would win. Bekka was stalking Chris through the flower garden, while Logan was about to pounce on Remy from the upper branches of a large tree.

Rogue laughed as she watched the game unfold. "Who do think will win?"

Ororo shook her head. "I do not know. Logan won't give up easily. But if I know Remy, he'll have something up his sleeves. You know that he will be a handful when Bekka gets older?"

"What? Who do you mean?" Rogue asked.

"Remy. He'll try to scare any would be suitors away before they can get too close to his little girl. I wouldn't doubt he would threaten them within an inch of their lives, my dear. I'll never forget when Logan and I first started to see each other. Little Remy challenged him to a sword duel to defend my honor. It was so cute."

"Ah'm sure Logan wasn't too amused..." Rogue started, but was distracted by a sound coming from the yard.

Logan tackled Remy to the ground. "Looks like yer not as good as yah think, Gumbo."

Remy smirked as he looked up at Logan from the ground. "Game's not over yet, _mon ami_." Then Remy did the unexpected. He kissed Logan.

Remy used Logan's momentary shock to flip the man over and reverse the pin. Chris and Bekka came running from the garden just in time to see the men on the ground.

"We win!" Chris shouted and danced around Bekka.

Logan growled as Remy jumped off the older man and ran. "Cajun!"

"_Chere!_" Remy yelped as he ran past the table and away from Logan. "Help!"

"Ah don't think so, Swamprat." Rogue smirked. "You got yourself into this mess. You can get yourself out of it."

"Yah better run, Gumbo!" Logan snarled as he rushed by close behind Remy.

"Now don't hurt him, Logan!" Ororo yelled between her laughter.

"Don't worry, darlin'. I'm not gonna hurt him. I'm just goin' to kill him!"

A few hours later, Kitty and Piotr had arrived and everyone was gathered around the large wooden dining table enjoying Logan's cooking. Although Rogue had warned Remy to behave, she had to admit that she found his childish antics amusing…one of the reasons she loved him. She nibbled on a slice of bread and wished her neighbor would divert some of his attention to her. Remy was reminiscing with Ororo and seemed to have forgotten her presence.

Her armless chair was so close to Remy's that the tiniest movement would bring her thigh against his. The realization brought the devil's gleam to her eyes. He needed to be taught a lesson after all. She slipped one hand beneath the concealing folds of the heavy tablecloth. Her fingers trailed over his thigh, and she felt the hard muscles clench involuntarily. Mischievously, she explored further, smiling innocently around the table as his body came to life.

Remy was in something of a quandary. He wanted to laugh as much as he wanted to luxuriate in the wickedly skilled caress, but neither response struck him as appropriate in the present circumstances. He reached under the table, firmly grasped the wandering wrist, and placed her hand in her own lap.

Rogue sipped her wine, contemplating her next move. She moved her foot in her leather boot sideways, brushing up against his legs, curling her toes against his iron-hard calf. There was no immediate response, so she increased the pressure, her toes dancing, sliding up into the hollow behind his knee. Her smile broadened as he drew a quick breath and moved his leg away. Her foot followed.

Remy could not move his leg farther away without involving Logan in Rogue's mischief, and the though of how Logan would react to a little intimate footwork from Remy beneath the table didn't bear thinking about if he wished to keep a straight face. He held himself very still and asked Bekka to tell her Uncle Logan about her latest sea adventure. The question fortunately elicited the response he wanted, and Remy was able to turn his attention to Rogue, who was clearly demanding it. Nonchalantly, he closed what little space there was between their chairs.

"Y' wanted somethin', _chere_," he whispered in her ear.

"Meh? Ah don't know what you're talkin' about." She smiled wickedly at her husband. "You needed a lesson, sugah."

Remy chuckled. "It was a lesson richly deserved, _chere_."

* * *

After dinner, Rogue and Remy joined Kitty and Piotr outside to enjoy the evening air and discuss their plans. Piotr pulled a chair out for Kitty and then went back inside to retrieve something from the hall. 

"Comrades, Katja and I would like to give you something." He pulled a large paper wrapped item from the shadows. "Zis is to commemorate ze birth of Rebecca."

Rogue stood and gasped as she unwrapped the gift. It was a beautiful oil painting depicting her greatest treasure…her family. The gentle brush strokes highlighted the colors of the setting sun and captured Bekka's soft smile as her father held her in his arms. Christian was holding Rogue's hand as she stood with her other arm wrapped around Remy's waist. It was perfection.

"Thank you, Piotr. This is just beautiful. Ah love it."

Remy walked up behind his wife and encircled his arms around her waist. "_Oui, mon ami_, _merci_. Thank y', Kitty."

"We're glad you like it. We wanted to give you something that came from the heart." Kitty said, and Rogue hugged her tightly.

Remy took Piotr's hand and pulled him into a friendly embrace and patted his shoulders.

They sat and talked for a while, before Kitty broke away from the conversation to ask another question. "Have you thought about our proposition. Rogue?"

Rogue looked over to Remy and he nodded. "Yeah, Kitty. We talked it over."

"And?"

Rogue smiled. "We couldn't let you go alone, darlin'. Of course, we'll help."

Kitty squealed and jumped up to her feet. "That's great, Rogue. It'll be just like old times!"

Remy grimaced. "Hopefully not too much like old times, _non?_"

Kitty hugged him and smiled. "Don't worry, Rem. What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

After a few hours of planning and discussing the details of the expedition, Kitty and Piotr left to meet with their patron to inform them that they would leave in the morning for the Amazon. It would be a hard mission. That part of the Amazon was thick and mostly hostile to outsiders, so they would need to move as quickly and silently as possible. Remy and Rogue remained at Logan's with the children, since Logan had planned a special treat for the kids. 

Chris was sitting on the grassy slope beside Bekka with his arm draped over her shoulder and a blanket wrapped around them. Despite his complaining, Chris did love his little sister…even if she was annoying most of the time.

Remy had spread out a blanket on the ground and held Rogue in his arms, while Logan and Ororo sat several feet away. Rogue traced her finger along Remy's chest. "Remy?"

"_Oui_…"

"Ah…Ah'm worried about this expedition. Ah mean…Ah'm happy we're helpin' Kitty, but Ah can't shake this feelin' that something's goin' to happen to you." Rogue sat up and looked down into his eyes.

Remy could see from her expression that she was genuinely concerned for him. He reached his hand up and stroked her cheek. "Don't worry, _chere_. Remy can take care of himself. _Je t'aime_."

Rogue wanted to argue with him, remembering what had happened last time, but a loud blast sounded overhead.

Bright blooms of color lit the night sky. Reds, blues, greens, and golds. The showers of sparks rained down into the dark waters of the sea. It was breathtaking. Bekka starred up at the sky in wonder and Chris smiled as he watched her reaction to the spectacle. This night was for the children. Rogue would let her mind worry about the future tomorrow. Tonight she would enjoy the time she had with her family and the feeling of security she found wrapped in her husband's arms.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Chapter three will be out shortly and Bella's plot will be revealed. For those who have asked, feel free to add any of my stories to your C2's...permission granted! Please review and let me know what you thought or would like to see! Kris 


	3. Fatal Fall

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men…No point in suing, since I'm broke!

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I wanted to say thanks in a special way, so I give you the second update in two days! Also, I have a warning for this chapter...the language is a bit more intense in this one for necessary reasons but only toward the end. Rogue just gets fed up with Bella.

Savage Seas II: Passion's Revenge

By: Kayleespade

**Chapter 3: Fatal Fall**

"I knew they couldn't resist," Bella looked over her shoulder to her brother Julien. The _Dark Ruby_ was sailing at a safe distance ahead of the _Sea Raven_. Rogue would never know they were there.

Julien looked skeptical. "Do y' think we can trust Candra?"

"_Oui_," Bella responded, as she inspected the overcast sky. "I paid her well. Dat's what de woman cares about." She moved toward her brother with a determined glare. "And dis better work, _mon frère_. I'll hold y' personally responsible if somethin' goes wrong."

Julien visibly shuddered and nodded.

They would reach the Amazon location several hours before the other crews and would be able to easily prepare for their ambush. It would all be over within a few days. Her revenge would be complete and she couldn't wait to see the look on Rogue's face as it unfurled before her own eyes. Then she could enjoy the spoils.

The journey to the remote landing was rather uneventful. Julien continued to have his doubts, and disliked his sister's eagerness to achieve her goal. He hated LeBeau with every fiber of his being, and he would prefer to end this quickly. But Bella had other ideas. She needed all the elements to fall into place. Julien thought it was a recipe for disaster, but Bella always got her way.

An hour after landing, Bella and her men had worked their way through the dense jungle and approached the ruined temple. This would be the setting for her greatest victory. Years of waiting had all led down to this moment. Looking around at her men, who were wide-eyed with fear, she yelled, "Don't jus' stand dere! Get t' work. We need t' be ready and death t' y' all if dis doesn't succeed."

The men cautiously entered the great temple, fearing its ominous façade. A slow, evil smile curled her lips and she urged Julien on. "Come on, _mon frère_. It's time t' enjoy de sweet spoils of our efforts. I may have lost our first battle, _mais_ Rogue will lose more dan dat. A _lot_ more."

* * *

Aboard the _Sea Raven_…

A deep green carpet spread out before them, laced with silvery spider webs of tributaries and streams. The jungle along the banks of the Amazon looked impenetrable, alien, and ready to swallow up anything that stepped into its domain.

Remy had traveled this river once before when he was sailing with Jean-Luc, but that had been years ago. Despite Piotr's and Kitty's reassurance otherwise, he wasn't sure how much help he could be. Rogue stepped up beside him and held his arm tightly.

"_Chere_?"

"Yeah, sugah?"

Remy took her hand into his. "What's de matter? Y' been actin' strange lately."

Rogue stared out into the passing jungle. "Nothin', darlin'. Ah just don't have a good feelin' about this." She turned back to him with a worried frown marking her face. "Would you stay on board the _Sea Raven_ with the kids if Ah asked you to?"

"_Chere_," Remy said. "We talked about dis, _non_? We agreed t' help and we'll do dis together. Kitty will watch Bekka and Chris. Piotr needs us both."

Rogue sighed deeply, but couldn't shake the constant worry that had been gnawing at her since they agreed to this expedition. A voice kept echoing in her mind, reminding her of something she had tried to forget.

"Look off port!" Chris yelled down from the crow's nest.

Remy nodded up at the boy. Turning to their quartermaster, Remy yelled, "Do y' see dat tributary leadin' from de river? Follow it."

"Remy?"

He shrugged and kissed her hand. "See dat totem? Remy remembers Jean-Luc takin' dat river t' a lake. We can land dere."

After traveling up the river a few hundred yards, Rogue saw a large clearing just beyond the water's edge. "What's that?"

Remy used his spyglass to get a closer look. There was a clearing several yards from the shore, with an array of round, thatched roofs. "An Indian village."

Rogue placed her hands on her hips and glared at her husband. "Ah guessed that. Who are they?"

"Morcegos, I think."

The name of the tribe meant bat in Portuguese, and Rogue immediately went ramrod stiff. "Bat people?"

Remy shrugged. "Dey hunt at night, and paint demselves t' look like bats."

"Sounds like a friendly bunch."

"Dey're cannibals."

Rogue blinked. "Oh, swell. We're goin' to land right in their territory. Ah suppose by tonight they'll be hungry and huntin'."

"Ahh, _chere_," Remy kissed her gently. "When has Remy ever led y' wrong?"

Rogue snorted.

Moments later, the _Sea Raven_ and the _Katherine's Pride_ landed and the crews disembarked. Chris and Bekka followed Remy and Rogue over to the other galleon and greeted Kitty.

Remy bent down and looked Christian in the eyes. "Y're de man in charge, _mon brave_. Remy needs y' t' take care of de _petite_ until we get back. Can y' do dat?"

Christian looked over to his little sister and nodded. "Yes, Captain. But don't be gone too long, okay? I don't like this place."

Remy smiled and hugged the boy. "We'll be back before y' know it."

Rogue hugged little Bekka. "Now be good for your Aunt Kitty, alright?"

Bekka smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "I will, momma! Love you." The little girl kissed her mother on the cheek and ran to grab Remy by the leg. "Poppa!"

He knelt down and cupped her face in the palms of his hands. "_Oui, petite_?"

"Love you, too."

"_Je t'aime, petitie_." Remy answered and kissed his daughter on her forehead. "Stay close t' Chris. He's in charge until we get back."

Bekka nodded and took Chris's hand.

Rogue watched her children say their goodbyes to their father and her heart tightened. Something was not right here. She knew it.

"Ready, _chere_?"

Rogue nodded and waved goodbye to Kitty. The pair joined Piotr at the edge of the dense forest. "It's zis way, comrades."

* * *

Pale beams of moonlight filtered through the dark canopy of the jungle, illuminating their way. Something zipped past Rogue's ear. She jerked her head, and saw an arrow sticking out of a tree next to her.

She pulled her pistol and fired several shots into the jungle. Voices cried out in surprise. "Run," she yelled, and the three of them dashed along a faint path. After a few feet, several figures in loincloths stepped out in front of them. In the moonlight, their bodies seemed almost luminous. They hadn't spotted the three outsiders yet.

"Let's move zis way."

Rogue and Remy didn't argue.

They moved as silently as possible away from the path. The farther they got, the faster they ran. Branches snapped in Rogue's face, low hanging vines lashed out at her, and roots conspired to snare her feet.

They'd covered nearly a mile of jungle, cutting back and forth, searching for the trail, when they reached a clearing. Nearby were several pieces of thatching that looked man-made.

"Which way?" Rogue asked, gasping for breath.

"Good question, _chere_." Remy took a couple of steps toward a square of thatch when suddenly the end of it tipped up, and he was starring at an Indian warrior. The Marcegos yelled, and the ground quaked as thatched pieces lifted off the ground, revealing painted warriors with blowguns and spears.

Remy spun around. Several men blocked their escape route. They were surrounded. As the Indians climbed from the holes, they moved closer, their weapons raised. Their faces were painted black with large, tear-shaped white eyes. Bat eyes, Remy thought.

Slowly, Rogue fingered her pistol, but just as she touched the grip, one of the Indians stepped forward and shouted at her.

"No!"

Rogue's hands hovered over the gun. "No?"

"Don't be foolish."

"You speak English?" Rogue asked.

The Morcego was an older man with wrinkled skin and piercing eyes. Probably the chief. "You frightened our enemy. We were waiting for their attack."

"You mean those weren't Morcegos who were chasin' us?"

The chief shook his head.

Remy remembered what Jean-Luc had told him about these people and their fear of ships. "Did y' see us arrive?"

"You came with the water god to end our war." The chief said something to his warriors and they lowered their weapons.

"Now y' will have peace," Remy said, hoping he was saying the right thing.

He tried to think of what to do next. There was no point in going back or staying with the Marcegos. While they were safe for the moment, the Marcegos could change their minds about them at any time. But maybe they knew where the hidden temple was.

"We need t' visit de temple in de mountains."

"The evil place."

"Have y' been dere?"

"No. In the old time, the evil ones came in the night and stole our children. The warriors who went looking for them never returned."

Remy looked at Rogue, who only shrugged.

"We'll talk t' dem about dat. But we want y' t' show us de way."

The chief waved a hand. "Follow the path to the river. Beyond it lies the evil temple."

"Take us to the path," Rogue said.

The chief said something to the men near him. "They will take you as far as the river."

"Where did you learn English?" Rogue asked.

"From my father and from his father. My grandfather was held prisoner for many years by the evil ones, who forced him to serve their women. Finally, he escaped and returned to his people."

The chief swept his hand around him. "Evil spirits protect the temple, and they can listen to our words."

Piotr, Remy, and Rogue headed back into the forest, moving quickly, following the warriors, who seemed to glide over the rugged terrain. Rogue was already thinking ahead. In a few minutes, they reached a wide trail, and the warriors picked up the pace. Rogue tripped on a root and fell into Remy knocking him to the ground. He smiled a beguiling smile as she looked down at him.

As he helped her back to her feet, he whispered in her ear. "Later, _chere_."

Rogue narrowed her eyes.

The Indians stopped and waited for them, but as soon as they caught up, the warriors started moving again. Finally, after walking for what seemed like half the night, the trail ended at a riverbank that rose nearly a hundred feet on either side. The water rippled and splashed over the rocks, glistening in the moonlight.

One of the Morcegos pointed downstream at a rope bridge that crossed the river. When the Marcegos made no attempted to cross the bridge, Remy gestured toward it. The warriors firmly shook their heads, and took a step back. "Remy thinks we're on our own from here, _mon ami_."

He turned to thank the Indians for their help, but they'd already vanished into the forest.

Piotr grabbed the hemp handrail and stepped out onto the bridge. "Are you with me?"

"Right behind you, sugah. Ah don't like this very much. Ah can barely see these ropes," she said.

"_Oui_, _mais_ Remy's right behind y'."

"It's still unnervin'."

"Just zink of it as an ordinary bridge, and you won't have any trouble."

Piotr had no sooner made that remark when his foot slid off one of the ropes and he lunged for the handrail. The bridge swayed and Rogue wobbled on one foot. The her other foot slipped off the rope and she hung from the rail by one hand.

"Remy!"

"Hang on, _chere_. I'm comin'." Remy worked his way over to her, grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her up until she was standing again.

"Ah bet there's piranhas down there just waitin' for a midnight snack," she said.

"Y' okay?"

"Fine. Let's just get across."

Piotr moved ahead, stepping gingerly from rope to rope. Finally, he made it to the other side, reached back, and took Rogue's hand.

"We made it." Rogue smiled as she helped Remy step down from the last rope, then walked to a large tree near the edge of the path. "Knock on wood," she said, as she tapped the trunk for protection.

"We better get moving," Piotr said, as he started down the trail.

* * *

An hour later…

Rogue gazed up at the twinkling lights on the mountainside temple; they looked like a thousand lightning bugs against the black sky. Then she raised her eyes to the flickering glimmer high above all the others and smiled. The glow emanated from the flame in the watchtower of the temple.

"That's our destination, right?" she asked Piotr.

"_Da_…according to our sources, we'll find ze goblet inside zat tower."

They moved on, picking up speed. The temple was originally built on the flat mountaintop, but over the years the south face of the mountain had been honeycombed in a vast network of caves. Two set of stairways climbed the south face.

The three began climbing toward the temple, careful not to slip on the narrow stairs.

When they reached the interior of the ruins, they found a series of tight corridors. "Which way, _mon ami_?" Remy asked, patting Piotr on the back.

"Your guess is as good as mine, comrade."

Rogue felt a slight breeze coming from the left. "Let's try this one."

The torchlight flickered in the close quarters. The tunnel was tight, the air choked with dust and the dank smell of earth. After another hour of crawling, a hole the size of Remy's arm opened into a dark chamber inside the temple.

"Can you see anything, darlin'?" Rogue's voice asked from behind him. The hole grew brighter as she thrust the torch closer to the opening.

"_Chere_! Watch dat torch," Remy said in a hushed voice. "Y' don't want t' burn my hair, do y'?"

"Sorry."

He shook his head, but amused by her impatience. She was his little adventuress, and often as stubborn as he was.

Carefully, Remy brushed away several stones with his hand. He was anxious to get into the chamber, but he didn't want to rush headlong inside, either. His thief upbringing was kicking in. There could be traps at the entrance awaiting an unwary intruder.

"What's that?" Rogue asked.

"_Quoi_?"

"Ah see somethin'. It's above the hole, not in it."

Remy scowled, but then he saw a glint of green. "Give me more light, _chere_."

He leaned closer and carefully picked away at the dirt and pebbles surrounding the object. After a few short minutes, he had it out.

"What did you find?" Piotr asked, looking over Rogue's shoulder.

"Take a look." Remy moved aside and they both stared at a jade mask that was half animal, half man. It had white almond-shaped eyes that curved upward on the outside, an extra pair of ears, and a sharp nose. "It's a bat."

"Oh…" Rogue's voice was a whisper. "This isn't what we're lookin' for, right?"

"_Nyet_," Piotr shook his head. "We're looking for a cup."

"It must have been placed above the doorway to guard the inner chambers," Rogue said. "Don't you think?"

Rogue's vivid green eyes were glazed with excitement. Her face, smudged with dirt, was framed by cascading auburn hair. _Even after crawlin' in de dirt she looks belle,_ Remy thought.

"_Oui_."

The mask slipped a couple inches, and Remy caught it. He handed it to Rogue. "Care t' hold dis?"

"Sure, sugah." Rogue placed the mask in her pouch.

It took Remy a few more minutes to open the hole enough to crawl through. He took the torch, pushed it into the opening, and craned his neck. He saw a narrow chamber, its walls painted with ornately costumed Mayan figures as well as birds, monkeys, and jaguars. Vertical rows of glyphs separated the paintings, and hanging on the wall opposite the door was a green goblet in the shape of a human skull.

"Remy thinks we found de goblet."

Piotr crawled up beside Remy and peered into the chamber. "_Da_, zat would be ze cup."

The three moved into the large chamber and noticed the incredible height of the room. There was another level above the one they were on and a large crevice to their right. Piotr moved toward the goblet and was about to remove it from its resting place when a noise from above halted him. The flickering torches cast waves of light through the room. The painted walls, which rose about twenty-five feet, curved inward.

"I wonder if someone beat us here." Piotr said, looking upward.

Remy moved over toward the crevice to get a better look at the room. "Remy doesn't think so. Why would dey leave dat?" his voice echoed in the chamber. "It's jade with gold inlay."

"I'm going to take it down," Piotr said, running his hands lightly over the artifact.

"Be careful," Rogue whispered.

"It won't budge." Piotr stepped to one side and pulled again. As he did, a familiar laugh rang out through the room.

Rogue gasped and looked around searching for the owner of that voice. Belladonna.

"It's a trap," she snarled. "Bella! Come out here!"

Bella stepped out of the shadows on the upper terrace of the chamber. She looked down at Rogue with an evil glint in her eyes and a smirk on her lips. "Nice t' see y' again, Rogue."

"What are you doin' here!"

Bella sneered at Rogue. "Look, de prey is tryin' t' play de part of de predator."

"Fuck you!" Rogue snarled at her.

"Sorry," Bella smirked. "Y're not my type. Now y'r husband…" Bella's eyes traveled over to Remy and she licked her red lips.

"Bella!" Rogue said warningly.

"Oh, this is rich," Bella snarled. "Y' never should have come here. Big mistake, little girl. _Big_ mistake."

"Shut up, Bella. Ah've had enough of you!" Rogue yelled. "If you want a fight, come down here and we'll finish this now!"

Bella moved back into the shadows and Rogue turned about to see where she had gone. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw Bella emerge again with her pistol drawn.

"Y' wanted 'im, Rogue. Y' can have 'im…dead." Quicker than anyone could move, Bella lifted her gun and fired.

Remy stumbled back and fell straight into the crevice.

Everything seemed to slow down. Rogue watched, helplessly, as Remy disappeared into the darkness. "No!" she screamed as tears filled her eyes. "No!" Her heart breaking, she fell to her knees beside the gaping crevice. Below, she could see Remy's prone body twisted in an unnatural pose, and blood…so much blood.

"Remy," she whispered, her voice cracking.

Piotr ran to her side and looked down. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled Rogue back from the edge. Rogue screamed out in pain as her grief shook her to the core of her soul.

Bella's laughter reverberated all around her. Rogue turned with a rage she had never felt before, but Bella had disappeared again. "Bella!"

"Rogue! Stop!" She recognized Piotr's voice, but it did nothing to lessen her pain or her resolve. Remy was dead.

He's gone.

Suddenly, her legs gave out and she fell back to the floor. How could she live without him? Why?

The images from her vision returned full force. She saw Bella aiming her gun and firing. Why hadn't she known? Her heart ached and she slumped over, crying out. "Remy!"

It took Piotr hours to bring Rogue out from the ruined temple. She insisted that she couldn't leave Remy behind, but Piotr finally convinced her there was nothing they could do to bring him back. They couldn't even retrieve his body. Rogue spent the return journey contemplating how she would tell Christian and Bekka. How does one tell their children that they've lost their father?

* * *

Aboard the _Dark Ruby_…

Bella smiled in triumph. It couldn't have gone more smoothly. As long as she lived, she would never forget the look of anguish on Rogue's face as she watched Remy plummet into that crevice. It was perfection.

Julien stepped out of her cabin, sweating heavily. "It's done."

"_Merci, mon frère_," Bella smiled. "He'll recover, _non_?"

Julien nodded. "_Oui_, de surgeon is with him now. Y' missed all de major organs. Too bad we had t' lose our gunner, t'ough."

"Well, he's de only one on board dat resembled LeBeau. Besides, it was f'r de best," she twirled in satisfaction. Rogue was completely destroyed and she had her revenge. But not only that…she had Remy.

* * *

A/N: So there you have it...Bella's revenge. Rogue believes Remy's dead. How long will it take her to learn the truth and what will happen to our poor Cajun now that he's back in Bella's clutches...and will Candra reappear to cause more problems? Stay tuned to find out! Thanks again to everyone who takes the time to let me know what you think...you're the ones who inspire me to continue! Oh...and those who have asked me to continue Le Dame Blanche, check out my profile for some info on that.


	4. Say Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men…No point in suing, since I'm broke!

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!

Savage Seas II: Passion's Revenge

By: Kayleespade

**Chapter 4: Say Goodbye**

A week had passed, but for Rogue the minutes felt like an eternity. Without Remy, everything stood still. The cabin was dark. A storm was rolling in, but she just couldn't bring herself to leave their bed. His scent still lingered on the sheets and if she closed her eyes, she could almost believe he was still with her.

She had denied it. She had refused to believe she was banished to a lifetime without her husband, left alone to raise Chris and Bekka. When she allowed herself to see the truth, the force of it made her knees weak. She cried, screamed to the heavens. But nothing would bring him back.

The crew mourned for the loss of their captain and the pain suffered by the other. They all loved the couple and a somber mood had fallen over the decks of the _Sea Raven_ when the news was brought back to the galleon. They had watched Captain Rasputin carry Rogue aboard, while Kitty held a wailing Bekka. Christian was trying to be strong and be the young man he knew Remy had wanted him to be, but his cheeks were streaked by tears that slipped past his defenses.

Christian would have been lost to the Amazon had Piotr not been alert. When the pair returned from the jungle without Remy, Chris inquired after him. Rogue used what little strength she had left to tell the small boy what had happened. His pain was evident in his eyes and he darted toward the jungle, wanting to see for himself that his captain was gone. Before he could disappear, Piotr wrapped his arm around the boy's waist, pulling him back into his arms. Christ fought to get free and cursed, blamed them for leaving Remy while he was hurt. Piotr dropped to his knees and held Chris as he broke down into tears.

The images of that day ran through Rogue's mind. She knew the children needed her, but how could she comfort them when she couldn't stop the crippling pain in her own heart? The portrait hung on the opposite wall and she found her eyes seeking out that painting over and over again. They were so happy then and she wouldn't trade her time with Remy for anything in the world, but that nagging voice in her mind kept calling to her, reminding her of that vision from years ago. The pain she had felt when experiencing the dream was nothing compared to the emptiness and hurt she lived with now. Would he still be alive if she hadn't loved him?

More agony washed through her as she tried to imagine what her life would be like now that she was without him. They had known each other for such a short time, and yet he meant so very much to her. She loved having his face be the first thing she saw in the morning. Having his touch be the last thing she felt at night. Now it would all cease.

"Oh, Remy," she sobbed as she buried her face against his shirt. "Ah don't want to live without you."

Rogue was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't notice the door of the cabin creak open. Kitty stood silently in the doorway, and sighed. She saw Rogue as she had been the day before, and the day before that…curled up on the massive bed, clinging to one of Remy's favorite shirts. Piotr had sailed the _Katherine's Pride_ behind the _Sea Raven_, so that Kitty could help her friend. She knew Rogue needed her. Kitty couldn't imagine what she would do if she ever lost Piotr. Watching as Rogue struggled everyday just to keep going tore at her heart.

"Rogue?"

Rogue looked over to the door and sat up in the bed. "Is it time?"

Kitty nodded.

So the day had come. It was time to say goodbye.

The _Sea Raven _was anchored just off the coast of Íle de LeBeau alongside the _Katherine's Pride, Anna Marie, _and the _Devil's Lust_. They had all gathered to say goodbye to Remy. Rogue wiped her tears away as she dressed and prepared to face everyone. She didn't want to see the pain on all their faces, to hear the ceremony that would make this be all too real. Despite all arguments to the contrary, she still blamed herself for his death. They couldn't even bring his body back to the light. They had left him in the darkness, in the void.

The tears began again.

Kitty held Rogue and let her cry out her anger and pain. What else could she do? There were no words of comfort.

When the pair finally emerged from the Captain's cabin, Rogue saw that the top deck of the _Sea Raven_ was crowded with their friends and the crews of the ship and those from the _Devil's Lust_…ever faithful to Remy. Tante Mattie was close to the railing, standing next to Kurt who was dressed in black befitting the occasion. Wanda and John were there with their arms wrapped around each other. John looked pale and his eyes had lost some of their fire. Rogue recognized Meg and Sinaesta. Meg had joined Kurt a year ago. She had never seen her brother so happy.

Kitty went to Piotr's side while Rogue made her way to the railing next to Tante Mattie. Christian and Bekka took her hands and hugged her tightly. Wanda stepped up behind her and placed a comforting hand on Rogue's shoulder. Tante looked at Rogue with a sympathetic smile.

"'Ello, child."

Rogue fought the tears as she met Tante's eyes. "Ah'm so sorry, Tante. Ah…"

Tante placed a gentle finger over Rogue's lips. "Hush now. Y' didn't do anythin' wrong, dear. Y' love him. Dat's de greatest gift y' can give 'im, and Remy loves y' t' de end of de world."

"But Tante…"

"Tante knows what she's sayin', child." She smiled, but tilted her head to the side when she noticed something missing. "Where's de LeBeau locket? Y' never take it off."

Rogue's hand went up to her neck. It was true. She seldom ever removed the necklace. "Remy…he had taken it to be engraved for our anniversary. Ah think he still had it when he…when he fell."

Tante pulled Rogue into a hug as the rain began to fall from the clouds. Kurt led the ceremony according to ship law. He looked out over the stormy sea as he recited the words that would lay their friend to rest. Christian and Bekka cried freely as they clung to Rogue, and the words drifted into the wind. Rogue decided at that moment that she would never rest until Belladonna paid for the suffering she had caused. Her pain changed into a wave of anger and determination.

Kurt handed Rogue a single red rose and stepped aside. She placed a gentle kiss on the petals and whispered, "_Je t'aime, mon amour_," and threw the rose into the growing waves.

After the ceremony, everyone retreated to the island and sought shelter from the storm. The rain continued to pour down all day. Bekka found her mother sitting in the bay window, watching the small streams of water streak the glass and clutching a pillow.

"Momma?"

Rogue opened her arms for Bekka. "Come here, sugah. Momma needs a hug."

Bekka wrapped her little arms around her neck and pressed her face onto her shoulder. "Momma, are the angels crying for poppa?"

"Oh, darlin'…" Rogue hugged Bekka tightly and rocked her in her arms. "Ah love ya."

* * *

Just after sunset, the clouds cleared and the rain stopped.

Kitty and Piotr walked along the beach and found a comfortable place to stop and look out to the _Katherine's Pride_. She was a magnificent vessel, surpassed in size only by the _Sea Raven_ but was just as quick.

Piotr gathered up some driftwood and struck up a small blaze before settling in beside his wife. She leaned in against him and sighed. Piotr looked down at the woman by his side. In the firelight, she was beautiful sitting there like a peaceful angel, oblivious to the world.

"Piotr, do you think Rogue will be alright?"

"_Da_, Katja," he answered. "Rogue is a strong woman. She will pull through zis for ze children."

He draped his arm over her shoulders, and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I love you, Katja."

"And I love you. I hope I never have to go through what Rogue is going through right now. I don't know what I'd ever do without you, Piotr." She reached up and touched his arm. He captured her hand in his, then lifted it to his lips where he lightly kissed her knuckles.

He reached into his leather bag and produced a small leather-bound book. "Read to me, Katja. Let us forget about reality for a while."

Piotr loved listening to Kitty as she weaved a world of fantasy for him. In stories, there was no hunger, no pain. Demons and villains were vanquished and love could conquer all. There was freedom and hope, honor and integrity.

Kitty began to read and Piotr ran his hand under her hair and let the silken strands fill his palm. Closing his eyes, he wanted to stay like this forever. The thought of never seeing her again, of never again smelling her sweet skin, of never again laying his palm against the warm blush of her cheek…

It was more than he could bear.

His heart went out to Rogue and the children.

Piotr slid lower on the beach to where Kitty could lie against him. He watched as she grew tired, but she continued to read. The moon continued its path across the sky. Kitty tried to blink her eyes open, but her exhaustion was too much. Finally, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Piotr smiled as he took the book from her hand and set it aside. He cupped her cheek while he watched her. He wasn't sleepy. He didn't want to take for granted a single moment of being with her. Watching her, touching her.

* * *

Rogue tucked Bekka and Christian in bed, and walked out onto the balcony that over looked the courtyard garden below. She vividly remembered watching Remy and John three years ago, from that very spot. Her eyes fell upon the path in the woods that they had followed to that special spot on the beach. Before she realized where she was going, she found herself walking out of the house and toward the trail.

She recognized the thick tangle of mangrove and pine forests and spotted the patches of quicksand that had surprised her before. The numerous Indian mounds were still mysterious and intriguing, topped with shells that had blackened with age. The path finally opened up onto that beach, a pristine crescent of white sand.

A large quarter moon hung high in the velvet sky just as it had three years ago when she found Remy sitting by the water's edge. She sat in the same spot and watched a silver path of moonlight rippled on the black water. She had come to him because she was curious about the Indian princess, Sinaesta, and he had asked if she was jealous.

She had let him believe that she wasn't, but she had been. Even then, she had loved him, although she hadn't admitted it to herself. She could almost see him standing above her again, stripping off his shirt and asking her to join him for a swim. That had been a magical night and one she would never forget. They had raced and he had asked her if she loved him.

Oh, she would have denied it to the end of her days, but deep down she knew the truth. She couldn't help but love him. He had completely swept her off her feet from the beginning. If only she would have told him sooner. If only she would've told him more often.

"Ah love ya, sugah. Ah always have and always will. Ah'm so sorry…"

Closing her eyes, she tried to pretend that it was three years ago, when he was still with her and he held her in his arms. Kissed her in the water. "Ah swear to you, Remy, Ah won't let our children suffer or be used. No one will ever hurt them like people hurt you. Ah swear it."

She only wished she had guarded her husband with the same degree of care.

"Rogue?"

Rogue turned, startled, and saw Wanda step out of the shadows. "Wanda, what are you doin' here?"

"I was worried about you. We all are." She sat down on the beach next to her friend.

"Ah'm goin' to kill her, Wanda."

"Rogue," Wanda began. "He's gone. Killing Bella won't bring him back. You need to focus on Christian and Bekka."

"Ah know he's gone, Wanda. Ah feel the emptiness every moment of the day and night. Do you have any idea how much that hurts? What would you do if it was John? Would you just be able to sit back and ignore the need for revenge? Ah hate her, Wanda. She stole him the only way she could…she won," she said between clenched teeth as a new wave of rage swept through her. "Gawd, Ah miss him, darlin'! Ah need him back!"

Wanda hugged her friend. "I know, Rogue. I know." She held Rogue out and looked into her eyes. "If you want help going after Bella, John and I are with you. You don't have to stand alone."

"Thanks, darlin'." If she ever got her hands on Belladonna, she would know a wrath the likes of which could only be second to the devil's own.

* * *

Aboard the _Dark Ruby_…

Bella sat quietly in the armchair, watching the doctor change the bandage around Remy's chest. Days had gone by as Remy hung on the threshold of consciousness, but hadn't awoken. The physician told her it would take time, but Bella was not a patient person. By all rights, he should be awake. But he wasn't.

"How much longer do I have t' wait."

The doctor shook his head. "Not much longer, Captain. He should be lucid soon."

"I hope so…f'r y'r sake."

As the doctor left the room, Bella stood and moved to sit beside him on the bed. She brushed his hair back from his forehead. Today his color did seem to be better. It no longer was quite so gray and his fever seemed to have lessened.

Bella saw his chest rise with the first deep breath he'd taken since they had brought him on board. "Remy?"

His breathing turned ragged, no doubt from the pain he was feeling now. He blinked open his ruby eyes to look at her, and it was there she saw the confirmation of his physical agony. "_Chere_?"

"I know, my love," she whispered to him. "Lie still and jus' breathe easily."

As she leaned closer to him, she saw recognition gleam in his eyes. "All will be well, _mon cœur_," she whispered as she kissed him on his brow. He flinched away from her touch.

"Welcome back t' de world of de livin', Remy."

He swallowed, then coughed.

"Easy," she said. "Y' don't want t' tear de stitches in y'r chest."

"Where…," he asked, his voice raspy and strained.

Bella smirked. "Dere are many answers t' dat question, _amour_. Where are y'? Right where I want y'. Where's Rogue? Probably plannin' y'r funeral since she left y' t' die in dat chasm. Where are we goin'? Mmm…t' a very special place, love." Bella traced a finger down Remy's chest. "Where are y'r clothes? Thrown overboard since y' won't be needin' 'em."

Remy tried to pull away, but he was weak from being bound in the same position for over a week and his chest hurt. This was getting old. Why were women always binding him to their beds?

Bella let her finger slide along the edge of the sheet along Remy's waist, as she wet her lips.

"Bella…_non_…"

"Shhh," Bella placed a finger on his lips. "Don't speak." She leaned down and stared at his mouth as if she could devour it. "How long do y' think it'll take y'r _femme_ t' realize y' didn't die? Hmm…I think y'll be with me f'r a very, _very_, long time." Then she kissed him deeply.

Remy closed his eyes as she trailed kisses down his chest.

"Open y'r eyes, _amour_. Y're safe at de moment. My plans need y' t' be stronger, but I won't keep y' waitin' long." She whispered as she buried her lips in the hollow of his throat.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caught their attention. "Bella, don't y' think dat's enough f'r now?"

Bella glared at Julien, but acquiesced and moved herself from the bed. "_Oui_…how far out are we?"

"A few days yet…"

Bella pouted a bit. "Too bad."

Julien stepped into the room and looked at Remy in disgust. "Now dat he's awake, I'll move 'im below deck, so he'll be outta y'r …way."

Bella traced Remy's jaw with her index finger. "Such de _frère_, aren't y'? But y're right. I should wait f'r Candra. After all, I owe her dat much, _non_?"

"Did y' know dat y'r eyes glow brighter when y're nervous, _mon amour_? So handsome." Bella took a box from her desk and opened it. "Remember dis?"

She held out the goblet that they had found back in the Amazon with an evil gleam in her eyes. "Do y' know what dis can do, _cher?_ No? Dis goblet will make y' mine and y'll forget all about Rogue. She'll fade away."

Remy shook his head. "_Non_, Bella…don't do dis. Can't y' understand? Remy doesn't want y', _chere_. Why are y' doin' dis?"

"Because y're de one who doesn't understand. Y' belong t' me, Remy."

Julien took the goblet from his sister. "Calm down, Bella." He placed the artifact back into its box and set is aside.

Bella started for the door, but stopped as she reached for the handle. "One last thing, _amour_. See dis?" She fingered the chain around her neck and pulled a locket out from under her shirt. "I bet Rogue's wishin' she held onto dis little piece of jewelry. But I think it looks better around my neck, don't y'?" She laughed. "I'll see y' in a few days, love. Rest up, because y'll be needin' it."

She left and Julien sneered down at the Cajun. "Now let's move y' t' better quarters."

* * *

A/N: I'll be traveling over the next week, so I might not get to update as soon as I would want to, but I'll try to stay on track. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the memories from the first story. Please review and let me know what you think!


	5. Ancient Rites

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men…no point in suing. All you'd get would be debt!

Savage Seas II: Passion's Revenge

By: Kayleespade

**Chapter 5: Ancient Rites**

"Bekka?" Christian whispered as he turned toward the other bed. "Bekka, are you alright?"

The small girl was tossing and turning, and he could hear the distinct sound of gentle sobs. Suddenly, Bekka jumped up in bed, startled and gasping. "Poppa!"

Bekka broke down, letting her tears fall freely. Christian threw his covers off and climbed from the small, oak bed, making his way over to the girl, whom he loved like a sister. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his chest, comforting her.

"Shh," he said, as he rocked her in his arms. "It's alright, Bekka. It's alright."

Bekka shook her head and pushed away from Chris. "No…No! I want Poppa!"

"I want him, too." Chris reached out to her again and felt her tremble. "Did you have another nightmare?"

She nodded and sniffed. "I miss poppa, Chris."

"I know," Chris said. "You know what I miss most about him? When I was your age, Captain used to sing me to sleep and I could hear him humming to himself when he thought others couldn't hear."

Bekka frowned. "Poppa didn't sing."

"Yeah, I know. He stopped when I got older, but I'll always remember those songs. Sometimes I can almost hear the humming on the wind."

Sniffing, Bekka looked up at Chris. "Will it ever stop hurting?"

There was nothing but raw agony as Christian stared at the floor in front of them. "No. I don't think so. There will always be a part that misses him. We'll see something that reminds us of him, and we'll feel the loss all over again."

"You're not helping," Bekka said as another tear fell down her cheek.

"I know, sis." He turned to lock sincere gazes with the small girl. "Eventually, we'll be able to make peace with it, and even be able to smile again when we think about him."

Bekka drew a ragged breath and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Thanks."

"No problem. Captain used to say there was nothing worse than being left alone." Chris walked over to a small wooden box and took something out. When he returned to the side of the bed, he stared at the small object in his palm for a long time before holding it out to Bekka. "I want you to have this."

Bekka took the small figure and looked at Chris wide-eyed when she recognized it. "But…This is poppa? It's your favorite. Why?"

Chris ruffled Bekka's hair. "You were Captain's angel, and now he can be yours."

* * *

Kitty returned to their room, and Piotr saw the glisten of tears forming in her eyes. "Katja, what's wrong?"

"I…I just walked by the children's room. They were talking, and…" She climbed in to bed and wrapped her arms around Piotr. "Just hold me."

Kitty closed her eyes and just inhaled the warm sent of her husband. She just needed to be near him.

Piotr actually trembled at the unbound wave of tenderness that swept through him over her actions. His emotions rolled through him. Hate and anger over Remy's death. Pain and compassion for Rogue's loss. And a deep love for Kitty.

He turned in her arms to capture her lips with his. He cupped her face in his hands as he deepened the kiss. She tasted like honey and heaven. But then he felt the wetness of her cheeks.

"Katja?"

"I can't help but think what I would do if I had lost you." Kitty rested her head on his chest. "You were with them, Piotr. It could've been you."

"_Nyet_, Katja. Bella wasn't after me. She only wanted Remy." He rubbed small circles into her back. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

Kitty looked up into his eyes and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Piotr whispered and kissed her again.

The couple remained in silence for a while, just holding each other. Then, Kitty ran her hand down his steely arm and met his eyes. "Piotr, we need to help Rogue through this. It's killing her to be without Remy."

"We're doing all we can. She needs to come to terms with ze loss. All we can do is support and love her."

Kitty sat up in the bed and sighed. "I just wish there was more. You didn't see her on the ship, Piotr."

Piotr sat up next to his wife. "Would you like to sail with her, Katja? Is that what you want?"

Kitty looked over to see his disappointment. "No, darling. I want to stay with you, but maybe we could sail alongside the _Sea Raven_ for a time. Besides, I think Kurt asked to join her crew for a while. He's worried about her, too."

Piotr nodded and laughed. "We can do zat, Katja. We'll make quite ze sight, _da_? Ze _Sea Raven, Katherine's Pride_, and ze _Devil's Lust_ sailing together as before."

Kitty smacked Piotr on his shoulder, but smiled. "Good! I knew you'd see it my way. Besides, I wouldn't put it past Bella to show up gloating, and I want to see Rogue kick her ass when she does!"

Piotr chuckled. "_Da_, zat will be a fight to remember!"

Kitty's smile turned devilish as she watched her husband laugh. "Now that we're up, what should we do to occupy our time until dawn?" She traced her finger down his chest and winked playfully.

He laughed again as he wrapped his arms around her waist and the rolled her over onto her back. "I might just have an idea."

* * *

"Captain! Land ho!" The shout rang out over the deck of the _Dark Ruby_.

Bella took her spyglass and looked over the port railing. The outline of the island was clear on the horizon, and she smiled. It wouldn't be long now and he would be hers forever.

"Follow the course into port, and let me know as soon as we anchor. Understand?"

The quartermaster nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Where will you be?"

Bella smiled and looked toward the door to the lower decks. "I'll be down below. Jus' find me."

Remy was sitting in the corner of his cell. He could feel the other man's presence even if he couldn't see him in the darkness of the room. "How long are y' gonna stare, _mon ami_? Can Remy do somethin' for y?"

Julien pushed himself away from the wall and walked toward the cell. "Stay away from my _sœur_."

Remy laughed. "Y' don't need t' be tellin' Remy. Bella has other plans, _non_?"

Julien sneered. "I'll never see how she could be interested in a man like y', LeBeau. Y' make me sick."

"If y' don't want Remy around Bella, why don't y' help Remy outta here, _mon ami_? We both get what we want, _non_?"

Julien shook his head. "Sorry, LeBeau. As much as I want nothing more dan t' throw y' overboard, Bella would hate me if I let y' go. I won't hurt her. At least I can take pleasure in knowin' dat y'll be miserable."

"Julien! What are y' doin' down here?" Bella asked suspiciously as she stepped into the room.

"Jus' keepin' an eye on your pet."

"Remy's no one's pet!" The venom in his voice evident as he spit out the word.

"Shhh, _mon cœur_." Bella smiled as she stepped up to the bars. "Y' won't have t' be in dat cage much longer. We've arrived."

Somehow, that news didn't sooth Remy. He had known Bella long enough to know what she was capable of and didn't like the confident sound of her voice. He spent every day and night thinking about Bekka and Chris and dreaming of Rogue. What he would do to be back with his family and aboard his ship with Rogue in his arms again. He turned his back on the two Cajuns, and leaned his arm against the wall.

"Soon, my love, you'll forget all de pain and hate." Bella licked her lips as she watched the subtle lantern light move over his bare back and hair. "Very soon."

Julien stepped forward and started for the door when Bella stopped him. "Julien, not so fast. I need Remy in my cabin, and don't y' dare give me dat look! Candra needs more light t' work."

"Right…" Julien huffed. "I'll get some of de guys t' help."

"Good," Bella said. "And be gentle, Julien."

It had been hours since the men had left him in the cabin, tied to the wall opposite the grand window. Remy pulled again at the bonds holding him, but he couldn't pull free from the leather cuffs around his wrists. The sun was getting closer to the horizon and he knew it wouldn't be long before he was joined by the women. The men had left, chuckling about his fate. The thought of being someone's slave repulsed him to his core.

Just as those thoughts crossed his mind, the heavy cabin door opened, and the two blondes made their way into the room. Closing the door behind them, they approached Remy.

"Isn't he marvelous, Candra?" Bella asked, as she ran her finger over the studded leather cuffs. She stood on her toes and whispered into his ear. "You look so good in dese, my love. I think I'll have y' wear dem always."

"Indeed," Candra agreed.

Remy didn't like the way the women looked him over, and he hated feeling so vulnerable. He knew there was nothing he could do. No escape.

Remy saw a flash of something in Candra'a eyes, before she turned to face Bella. "I need some time alone with him, Bella. He needs to be prepared."

Bella clearly didn't like this turn of events. "Why must y' be alone?"

Candra stiffened and locked stares with the other woman. "Don't you dare question me, Bella. I need not do this favor for you. If you want the ceremony to go as planned, you will do as I say. Now leave us."

Bella hesitated only a moment before complying.

As the door closed, Candra turned on Remy. "I don't suppose you remember me, do you?"

Remy looked at her, but nothing came to him. "_Non_…Have we met?"

Candra smiled and stepped closer to him. She began to run her hands over his body before she answered. "It was a cold night and you were much younger. You had just run away from your mother and were living on the streets. That's where I found you, Remy. Do you remember now?"

The look on his face told her that he remembered.

"You do remember, don't you?"

Remy ground his teeth as the memory burned him.

At fourteen, he'd traded his virginity for a bowl of cold porridge and a place to sleep. Even now, after all these years, he could feel the woman's hands on his body, removing his clothes, grabbing feverishly at his skin as she showed him how to pleasure her.

"_Ooo," she'd cooed, "you are a pretty one, aren't you? If you ever need more porridge, you just come back and see me any time."_

He'd felt so dirty afterward. So used.

Not long after, Jean-Luc found him and showed him a better life.

"Don't touch me!" Remy growled as Candra continued stroking his chest.

"I always knew you'd turn out to be a handsome man, and I was right. What a shame that I have to give you over to Belladonna, but at least I have a moment with you."

After Candra had her fun, she summoned Bella back into the cabin. "We may get started now. Do you have the artifact?"

Bella pulled out the goblet and handed it to Candra. "Here it is."

Candra took the object to a table across the room and worked silently for a few moments before turning back to Bella and Remy. "It's time."

"What do I need t' do?" Bella asked.

"To finish the spell, he must drink from the goblet."

Remy fought against his bonds again. "Remy's not drinkin' anything! Stay back!"

Bella tried to hold his head still as Candra brought the cup to his lips. As soon as some of the liquid passed his lips, Remy forcefully turned his head and spit the concoction onto Bella.

"That's not very nice, _amour_." Bella hissed, as she stepped toward the door. "Julien! Get in here!"

With Julien's help, Candra managed to force the pungent liquid down Remy's throat. "Good, it is done."

When Bella stepped back, she saw Remy close his eyes and fall slack in the bonds. "What's happenin?" She asked, nervously.

"Don't worry. He's merely sleeping. The potion makes one enter the black sleep. When he awakens, his mind will be clouded and completely open to suggestion. You will be able to mold his mind and make him what you like."

Bella smiled as she watched Julien release Remy and place him on her bed. "I don't like dis, Bella." He said. "And I don't like her Voodoo."

Candra laughed at that. "Voodoo? Trust me boy, what I do is far more powerful than your simple voodoo. And you are right to fear it. Pray you never anger me."

"Leave us Julien. I'll be out in a moment." Bella ordered, and walked over to Remy.

Candra watched as Bella dipped down to kiss Remy's lips. "Come, Bella. We should leave him alone for a while. After he succumbs to the darkness, you can join him and wait."

* * *

Rogue sat on the terrace beneath Remy's old room and watched the sun setting on another day. Chris had told her that Bekka had a nightmare the night before, but she didn't tell him that she had one, too. Every night she saw Remy falling into the darkness of the abyss or was haunted by the memories they had made together. At least now she knew what she needed to do. She had to find Bella and make her pay for what she had done. When she couldn't sleep at night, she used her time well, planning.

"Rogue?"

Rogue turned to see Tante Mattie joining her on the terrace. "Good morning, Tante."

"What are y' doin', child?" The older woman asked as she sat in the bench beside Rogue.

"Just watchin' the sun set. Remy and Ah used to watch the sunset almost every night." Rogue gave a weak smile and turned back to the horizon.

Tante looked out over the water of the ocean. "Maybe he's watchin' de same sunset right now."

Rogue dropped her head and fought back her anger. "That's not funny, Tante. He's gone."

Tante looked back to Rogue and saw the tears forming in her eyes. "Don't cry, dear. I didn't mean t' hurt y', but dere are unknown powers in de world and I've known dat girl a long time. I wouldn't put anythin' past her."

"What do you mean? Ah saw him die."

Tante shook her head. "_Non_…y' saw de boy get shot and fall. Dat's all."

"But the body…He's gone." Rogue sighed, frustrated.

Tante reached out and cupped Rogue's chin forcing her to meet her eyes. "Did y' really? Are y' sure?"

Rogue stood up and started pacing. "Are you tryin' to tell meh that you think Ah left Remy in the Amazon, wounded and alone? Ah couldn't handle that, please tell meh that's not what you mean!"

"No, child. I'm jus' sayin' dat girl 's as tricky as Loki. What if Remy didn't die, hmm?" Tante stood and started to walk away as Rogue remained silent, thinking over her words. "Oh…dere's a friend o' mine here t' talk t' y', dear. She's in de library."

Rogue just stood there for a moment, confused. She loved Tante like a mother, but sometimes she could drive her crazy. She never really knew how to take the woman. Was she serious? Did she really believe Remy was out there?

Finally, she decided to go to the library. Maybe she could get some answers.

As she opened the doors to the library, Rogue was hit with a feeling of _déja vu_. There, sitting at the massive desk, was a beautiful woman dressed all in white. Her blonde hair was highlighted by the fleeting sunlight filtering into the room. As their eyes met, Rogue knew she had seen her somewhere before.

"Hello, Rogue. Please sit. I'm Emma and a friend of the family, you could say." Emma said as she motion for Rogue to sit opposite her.

"Have…have we met before?" Rogue asked, taking a seat.

Emma smiled but shook her head. "No. I would remember if we ever met, dear. Tante asked me to come and speak with you for a moment. Would that be alright?"

Rogue frowned. "Why would she want meh to speak with you? Do you know something?"

"I might, but I won't know until we talk." Emma explained. "You see, I have an unusual gift. But let's take this slow, shall we? Tell me about what happened."

Rogue looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Are you serious?"

Emma was beginning to get impatient. "Yes, unless you don't want to know or unless you don't care what happened to him."

"Him? You don't mean Remy, do you? Cause Ah have to tell you that I'm having a _really_ bad day and Ah'm not in the mood for games!"

Emma stood and started for the door. "Fine."

Rogue watched as the woman moved for the door and couldn't believe she was actually going to indulge in this absurdity. "Wait…"

Emma stopped and turned to look at Rogue.

Rogue sighed and hung her head. "Bella killed Remy. She shot him and he fell backwards into a crevice."

Emma smiled and sat back down. "Good…that's a start."

After a short while, the words started pouring out of her mouth. With Emma in the room, Rogue opened up completely and could remember even the tiniest detail of that awful day. She could remember how he smiled at her when she almost fell and he caught her. She remembered the every last word they shared that day, and how his shirt was torn slightly from the night they shared together before the expedition.

Then she remembered his body at the base of the crevice…and the shirt.

"His shirt wasn't torn, was it?" Rogue asked and Emma smiled.

"It would seem something _is_ out of place. Well, I believe I've help all I can here. The rest is up to you. Remember, do not believe all that you see, dear. Everything is not as it appears. Listen to your heart." Then she was gone.

As she left, Rogue remembered her vision from years ago. It was her! Those were the same words she had spoken in the vision. How could she have forgotten? Rogue jumped to her feet and ran from the room straight into Tante.

"Where are y' off t'?" Tante asked with a smile.

"Ah'm…she…Remy might be alive! You were right, Tante. Ah need t' find him. Ah swear if she's…" Rogue couldn't speak beyond her anger. She tried not to get her hope up. She knew they might be wrong, but as long as there was a chance, she had to try. She wasn't going to let her husband down.

And if he was alive, that would mean he was with Bella. Rogue wouldn't let herself contemplate the things she might have done to him. Nothing that Bella could say would save her from Rogue's wrath now.

Rogue stormed up to her room and packed her belongings and woke the children. "We're leaving tonight, kids. Get your stuff together."

"Where are we going, Captain?" Christian asked as he jumped to his feet.

"The Wolverine's Den."

* * *

As Candra left the ship, she warned Bella to guard Remy well. Like all things, nothing lasted forever and the spell could be broken. She needed to keep Remy away from his past as much as possible.

Bella thanked the woman for her help and went to join Remy in her cabin. She wanted to be the first thing he saw when he awoke from his fitful sleep.

"Y're mine now, _amour_. Nothing will take y' from me." She whispered as she crawled into bed beside him.

She began stroking him and kissed the leather cuffed fastened around his tanned wrists. As she moved her hand lower to his chiseled stomach, Remy's hand grabbed hers and tightened.

Instantly, she froze. "Remy?"

His exotic eyes opened and she saw the confusion in them. Smiling she began her deception. "Remy, love. Are you finally awake?"

She straddled his waist and pulled the sheet down exposing him to her. Grabbing his wrists, she forcefully pushed them onto the mattress. "Don't move."

He gave into her demand without a second thought and she knew it had worked. He was truly hers to command as she wished. "That's good boy. Do as your master says, always."

Remy was compelled to believe this woman above him. Surely they must be more than acquaintances given his current condition, half-naked on her bed, but for the life of him he couldn't remember anything. He looked to the restraints on his wrists and looked back to the blonde with a questioning gaze.

Bella smiled and licked her lips. "You're mine, love. I own you. Understand? Those mark you as mine. And this..." She pulled at a chain around her neck and pulled out a locket. "You gave me this to show your devotion. Remember?"

Remy recognized the crest on the locket. It was his. She must be telling him the truth. Bella leaned down and captured his lips with hers. As he surrendered to the kiss, something screamed in the back of his mind in protest, but quickly faded behind the fog.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long delay in updates! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapters, and I'll try my best to get Chapter 6 out next weekend. Please review and let me know what you thought! Reviews help feed my muse ;)


	6. New Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men…no point in suing. All you'd get would be debt!

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It's always appreciated!

Savage Seas II: Passion's Revenge

By: Kayleespade

**Chapter 6: New Hope**

Night was always the worst. Remy stared out through the wavy glass panes that distorted the darkness, saw only his refection, and wondered why he felt so out of place. Why did everything feel so wrong? He fingered the cuffs around his wrists, longing to take them off, but couldn't. Something inside forced him to acquiesce.

Remy didn't know how long he'd been aboard the _Dark Ruby_ with Bella, but he couldn't remember anything beyond his life onboard the vessel. At least she allowed him free reign. He could come and go anywhere he wished as long as he always came whenever she called.

Standing up, Remy waked out from the cabin to get some air. Bella was standing on the quarterdeck steering the galleon through the night towards Tortuga. When she saw him emerge from the cabin, she waved for him to join her.

Julien took over for his sister, but cast a murderous glare to Remy. As they crossed the quarterdeck, a soft breeze blew Remy's hair and Bella could feel the warmth of his arm under her fingers. She suddenly had the urge to go back to the cabin.

Remy paused at the rail, braced his hands on the top, and gazed out at the water. He took a deep breath, inhaling the crisp sea air. "De sea has many faces, _non_? Sometimes her beauty is gentle- she's placid and as smooth as glass. Sometimes she's a temptress, a wild and dangerous vixen set on seducin' a man into an icy grave." Remy turned to Bella. "She always facinatin', though."

"Y' speak of de ocean as if it were a _femme_, _mon cœur._"

His mouth curved faintly. "Remy t'inks of it dat way, as a _belle femme_ he's loved forever." He looked back out over the water. "I can feel it down in my bones. I can feel de love."

Something flickered in Bella's eyes, then it was gone. "What y' feel 's dere in your eyes whenever y' look out at de water."

"De sea is my life, isn't it?"

She returned her gaze to the horizon, staring at the place where distant islands formed a dark, shadowy outline against the blackness that had no end. Then she studied the way the moonlight played over Remy's face and thought how incredibly handsome he was. A pang of jealousy spread through her. Rogue was truly a lucky woman to have the love of such a man and for it to be given unconditionally. What she would do to be able to have Remy love her without deception. To have him on his own will.

"Come, love. I've had enough of the night air." Bella took Remy by the arm. "Julien! Inform me when we reach Tartuga…and knock first."

* * *

The _Sea Raven_ had sailed for four straight days and nights, when the coastline of Scar Island appeared on the horizon. As the vessel pulled into port, Bekka and Christian stood over the figurehead and watched the waves break.

"Do you think we'll see Uncle Logan?" Bekka asked.

Christian smiled. "I would think so, but why are we back here?"

Rogue walked up behind the two children and wrapped her arms around the small boy. "Why not? Besides, Ah bet Ororo would love to see you."

Christian shrugged her arms away and stiffened. "Captain, please." He huffed. "I'm not a kid, you know."

"Oh," Rogue arched a brow. "Really?"

"I can do anything just as well as the rest of the crew, if not better!"

Rogue nodded.

"And I'm going to take care of you and Bekka! I promised, Captain." Christian said, and looked away. "I promised."

Rogue sombered and knelt down beside him. "Chistian, sugah. Ah'm sorry. Ah know Remy would be so proud of you. You're doin' a great job." She took his hands in hers and squeezed. "This has been hard on all of us."

She stood and picked Bekka up, balancing her on her hip. Something hard pressed against her arm. "What's this, Bekka?"

She reached in Bekka's pocket and pulled out the small wooden figure. It was the same figure she had watched Christian play with over the years. His favorite. His Captain.

"Why?"

Bekka reached for the figure. "Chris gave it to me. It's mine, momma! Poppa's goin' to be my _ange_."

Tears filled Rogue's eyes. '_Ange_' was Remy's special name for Bekka, and this was the first time the girl had ever repeated it. Remy would've been so happy.

"Oh, Bekka…"

The little girl cradled the figure in her hands and then placed it back in her pocket.

Rogue put the child down and she ran down below with Chris to get her things ready to go ashore.

An hour later the crew disembarked from the galleon and made their way into town. Wanda and John caught up to Rogue and the children just as Piotr and Kitty came up the dock. Rogue sent Chris and Bekka ahead to find their Uncle Logan. Bekka was already giggling as she concocted a plan to ambush the older man.

"So, sheila, why exactly are we here again?" John asked.

"Everyone comes to this island eventually, John…even Bella. We're her to get some information. Maybe someone here knows where to find the _Dark Ruby_." She turned and locked eyes with her friends. "Ah don't want the kids to know, but…"

"What?" Kitty asked in a whisper.

"Tante believes Remy is alive and…so do Ah."

"Whoa! Are you serious?" John stumbled back. "But I thought you said Bella shot him?"

"_Da_, I was there, _comrade_. Rogue, you can't truly believe zat he is alive. We both saw ze body."

Rogue held out her hand to stop further conversation. "Ah can't explain it…Ah'm not really sure mahself. But if there's a chance…" She looked to Kitty and Wanda. "Ah have to try. Ah need to be sure."

Kitty placed a reassuring hand on Rogue's shoulder and Wanda followed. "We understand, Rogue. We'll help."

"Let's go find the kids. Ah'm sure Logan needs our help by now."

Rogue was right. As the group entered the Wolverine's Den, they saw Logan with Bekka on his shoulders. She was holding onto his hair and laughing loudly. "Uncle Logan! Faster!"

"Careful, darlin'." He grimaced as she pulled.

Rogue stepped forward, but Ororo stopped her. "Not so fast, dear. I like watching him with the kids. He tries his best."

"Hello, Ororo. How was your trip back?"

Ororo put her tray down. "It was fine, but I didn't expect to see you so soon."

"John," Rogue asked, "Could you watch the kids?"

John nodded. "Sure thing, _mate_. I know just the thing!"

Wanda rolled her eyes. "And I'll keep an eye on him."

Rogue pulled a chair out from a table and motioned for Ororo to join them. "Ah need to know if Bella has been through here, Ororo."

Ororo sighed and hung her head. "I was afraid that was the reason you came. And I suppose they are going with you?"

Piotr placed an arm around Kitty's shoulders. "We are."

"Listen, Ororo. Ah know you don't want to see anyone else get hurt, but do you remember what you told meh after we found Hecate's necklace? Ah was scared to love Remy, and you convinced meh that whatever time Ah had with him would be worth the risk. You were right. Ah would never trade those years with him, and the chance to have mah little girl, but now there might be a chance for more."

Ororo furrowed her brows. "What do you mean?"

Rogue reached over held Ororo's hands. "Tante believes Remy might still be alive. Ah have to know for sure and there's only one woman who can tell meh."

"I…" Ororo slammed her fist against the top of the table, drawing Logan's attention. "I didn't want to believe her."

Logan walked over to his wife. "What's up?"

"Get Sarah out here, Logan."

He cocked his head at that.

Ororo explained. "She was telling us the truth, dear. She needs to tell Rogue what she saw."

Logan left to get the other barmaid, and Rogue looked at Ororo seeking answers. "I'm so sorry. We would have sent word to you if we thought she wasn't mistaken, but you know Sarah. We thought she was making up more stories."

"What did she see?" Rogue asked, worried to learn the answer.

"Ya wanted t' see me, ma'am?" Sarah asked, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Can you please tell Rogue what you saw while we were at the funeral, dear."

Sarah's jaw went slack. "But you said…"

"I know what I said, dear, but I was wrong. She needs to know."

Sarah took a seat, but hesitated to begin. It had been a week since the _Dark Ruby_ had left port, but she till clearly remembered the two women. "Are ya sure?"

Ororo nodded.

Clearing her throat and fidgeting with her apron, Sarah looked over to Rogue. "I'm really sorry, ma'am. About a week ago, Bella came in here lookin' for another woman. I didn't pay no mind until she pulled out a locket."

Rogue's brow shot up. "A locket? What kind of locket?"

"It was the LeBeau locket, ma'am. I would recognize it anywhere. Ya see, I used t' date Lapin on and off."

"Why would she be wearin' mah locket? Did you hear what she told the other woman?" Rogue asked.

Sarah shook her head. "No, ma'am. But Bella was very pleased with herself and was flashin' that piece of jewelry around like a trophy."

Rogue could barely contain her frustration. There was only one way for Bella to get the locket. She must've had Remy, and Rogue doubted she would have gone through the trouble had he been dead. "So help meh… if that woman has touched him, Ah'll kill her, Ororo. Did you recognize the other woman?"

"No. She was new, but something about her didn't feel right. I sure hope you find Captain LeBeau, though. He's a good man." Sarah said as she stood and started back for the kitchen.

"Go bring my brother back to me, Rogue. If anyone could do it, it would be you."

"Ah'll do mah best, Ororo. Ah won't come back without him."

"Rogue, Let us take the children onboard the _Katherine's Pride_. If you go after Bella, she won't give him up without a fight and you don't need to be worried about them. We can sail at a safe distance and keep them from danger." Kitty offered.

"Thanks, Kit." Rogue smiled. "Ah'd appreciate that. John and Wanda will sail the _Devil's Lust_ alongside the _Sea Raven_. If she has Remy, we'll get him back."

* * *

Tortuga…

The _Dark Ruby_ creaked and grumbled as she rolled onto her side. The cranes nearly gave out with the weight of the massive vessel, but she finally was tipped on her starboard side. Tortuga was one of the few safe locations where pirates could careen their ships, and the _Dark Ruby_ was overdue.

Remy and the rest of the crew had stripped out of their shirts while they worked. Bella lounged on the shore and watched as the men scrubbed and scraped the barnacles from the underside of the ship. It would take well over a week to clean the entirety of the _Dark Ruby_. Then she could sail again, and be faster than ever.

It was hard work, and the men tired quickly. They took shifts in order to keep on schedule. Bella watched as Remy continued on and worked under the Caribbean heat. None of the other men could compare to him. He looked magnificent. He stretched and bent, showing his natural agility and grace as he worked over the hull.

When Remy finally came down from his platform, Bella called him over to her side. He didn't miss the snickers of the crew and their remarks. 'Captain's pet', they called him or worse.

"Sit, Remy." Bella smiled and held her hand out to him.

He wanted to turn away and reject her treatment, but he that impulse was pushed down by something fighting against him. When he sat, he looked over at the woman who claimed love for him. "Bella?"

"_Oui, amour_?"

He held his hand out to her. "Why does Remy have dis tattoo? What does it mean?"

He had wanted an answer to that question for some time. He knew it was important, but he couldn't remember why. Somehow, he knew the answer was the key to his past.

Bella ran a finger over the decorative tattoo that ran around his ring finger. She knew sooner or later he would ask and she had thought about her answer. "Don't you remember?"

"No, what is it?"

"Y' had dat before we met, but y' were very proud of it. When I asked, y' said your _pére_ gave it t' y' after completin' some initiation when y' were jus' a pup. I don't know any more about it, _mon cœur_."

That response did not satisfy him. He knew that was wrong. He could feel it down inside. Something called out for him to remember, but nothing came.

The men continued their work throughout the daylight hours, but when night fell they sought shelter in the small beachside huts. They didn't travel into the larger town or Tortuga. They didn't wish to leave the _Dark Ruby_ vulnerable.

The water of the ocean changed to black velvet. Remy decided to stray from the camp and take some time to think. This was his first night off of the ship and away from the crew since he had awoken with his memory loss. He drank in the night air heavy with hibiscus and stopped to touch a grapelike cascade of lilac-colored blossoms. Finding a suitable stretch of beach, Remy made a small fire and stretched out looking at the stars above.

It wasn't long before he heard Bella's distinctive voice calling him back to the camp. He reluctantly put the fire out and walked back. Bella smiled when she saw Remy return. She had only let him out of her sight for a moment only to find him missing the next.

Remy walked into the hut he was to share with the captain. She had hung a hammock for him. A lone, rusty lantern gleamed on the bamboo table beside his hammock, which was draped beneath a cloud of filmy white mosquito netting. Pale moths danced and flittered against the lantern's glass, and beyond the palm-thatched roof of the hut, the darkness throbbed with teeming life.

Insects sang in deafening cadence. Boars could be heard searching for food in the thick jungle, but at least the parrots had quit their noisy squabbling. Far off in the distance, a large cat roared to warn a rival off its territory. Its fierce echo chased away Remy's thoughts, but the sense of loss still remained.

He tried to sleep, glad to have his own bed …or hammock…for a change. But he couldn't. Rising, he went outside. A ring of torches burned around the perimeter of the camp, but there was little help against the mosquitoes. He swatted one away as he passed the fire pit in the center of camp, where three crew members were gathered. Now that the heat of the day had passed, the crew, dressed in light shirts, were cooking dinner for themselves.

"'Ello, _mon amis_." Remy said as he took a seat beside them.

At first they didn't answer and just stared at him. But then the larger of the three moved closer and handed Remy a bowl of their stew. "Hungry?"

"_Merci_."

"So," one man began. "How did you get the captain wrapped around your finger? She's a cold hearted snake."

The corner of Remy's mouth rose. "Wouldn't say dat she's wrapped around my finger, _mon ami_. Seems t' be de other way around, _mais_…"

"What?"

He shook his head. "It doesn't feel right. Do y' remember when Remy first joined de crew?"

The men went silent. Bella had warned them all that if Remy started asking questions, they shouldn't answer him or they would suffer her worst. And they had all witnessed the pains she had gone through to capture the Cajun, and the sacrifices members of the crew were forced to make.

"No…sorry… but there're three hundred members of the crew, man. We can't remember everyone. But I think you've been here for a while."

Remy nodded but remained silent. Maybe he really did belong here. Maybe Bella was being truthful after all.

Maybe…

* * *

Rogue stood at the helm of the _Sea Raven_. Chris and Bekka were safely aboard the _Katherine's Pride_, though it took some convincing to get them to go. The night was clear and Rogue looked out over the dark waters. They were on their way. A blacksmith had heard one of Bella's crewmembers talking about careening her ship, and Rogue knew the most likely place. Tortuga was the only safe harbor for a ship of that size to careen. They were beached for at least a week if not more and needed the protection of the other pirates that populated the port town. No one would dare interfere with a vessel there…no one but Rogue.

If that's where Bella had taken Remy, Rogue would find him.

Looking up at the night sky, Rogue sought out the various constellations Remy had shown her over the years. Her husband loved the stars. They had been his salvation as a child. A safe haven where his mind could retreat to, and now she found herself wondering if he was looking at the same stars tonight.

* * *

A/N: Okay...the next chapter is probably the one that you've all been waiting for! Rogue finally finds Remy and confronts Belladonna. Any suggestions on what she should do to the she-devil? Thanks for reading!


	7. Reunion II

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men…no point in suing. All you'd get would be debt!

A/N: I hope everyone is having a wonderful Memorial Day. If anyone is wondering what happened to me, I apologize for the long delay with these updates. My laptop was stolen at the beginning of March and I just recently was able to afford a new one. I can't promise speedy updates over the next few weeks, but I will be working with this story more than Amor. All my notes for my other stories were lost with the laptop. Thanks for staying with the story despite the pause. I promise I will finish all the stories I post! I know this chapter is shorter than I typically post, but I wanted to get something out so that the story could continue.

Savage Seas II: Passion's Revenge

By: Kayleespade

**Chapter 7: Reunited**

The salty sea air blew in from an open port hole. Waves crashed against the hull of the _Sea Raven_. The stars gleamed over the water. The night seemed far too beautiful to culminate in a bloody battle. Kurt was seated in the galley looking through the small opening and toward the horizon. It would be soon. Tortuga was just a few miles away now.

"What are yah thinkin' about, sugah?"

Kurt turned and motioned for his sister to join him. "Let's talk."

Rogue sat across from him and sighed. "Yah can't talk meh out of this. Ah'm goin' to find him, Kurt."

Kurt nodded. "I know, but ve should have a plan. Vhat's going to happen vhen you find her?"

Rogue was silent for a moment, and just stared out into the darkness. "Dead or alive…she's going to tell meh where he is, Kurt. Ah'm bringin' him home." She turned her headed and looked directly at Kurt. "Any way Ah can."

"And vhat about your men?"

Rogue smiled. "Trust meh, Kurt. Here's what we're goin' to do…"

* * *

Tortuga… 

Three hours… That's how long it had taken her to find the _Dark Ruby_, but factors were going in Rogue's favor. She had the element of surprise and Bella's ship was vulnerable. It was nearly daybreak now, and they needed to act.

The sun rose from the sea with a brilliant explosion of colors. Bella stepped from the hut and stretched.

"Stand where you are!" Rogue stood at the front of her men with John and Wanda at her side. The sound of pistols cocking split the cool morning air. "No one makes a move if they want to live!"

Bella looked around and saw her men surrounded by the crews of the other two ships. There was no where to go and little she could do. Rogue had finally caught up to her.

"What are y' plannin' t' do now? Y've caught me, _chere_." She held her hands up in submission.

"Where is he, Bella?"

"I don't know what y're talkin' about." Bella shrugged.

"Remy…Where. Is. Remy." Rogue asked, trying to reign in her anger.

Bella smiled and laughed. "_Chere_, y' must be crazy. He's dead. Y' lost him."

Rogue stepped closer and held her cutlass under Bella's throat. "Tell meh…" Rogue commanded, "or you're a dead woman."

Bella sneered. "Y got it all figured out, _non_. Y' just march in here givin' orders like I'm one of yer lackeys and I'm gonna do what y' say. Y' really t'ink I'm gonna jus' hand him over?"

Bella looked in Rogue's face and could see the murderous set of her features. "Where is he? Ah'm not goin' to ask again."

As Rogue pushed the cutlass closer, she heard the gasps of her men. Remy stepped into the light and looked directly at her. Rogue felt tears of joy forming in her eyes as she watched him slowly approach. He was alive. He was really alive.

"Y' askin' about Remy, _chere?_" Remy moved slowly and held her attention.

Rogue wanted to reach out to him, to hold him, kiss him. He was alive and standing right in front of her. "Remy…"

He moved fast and Rogue quickly felt the cold steel of Remy's sword under her own chin. "Let her go."

The warmth of his breath on her neck weakened her knees.

"What are you doin', sugah?" Rogue asked, startled.

Bella laughed. "_Merci, mon amour_."

"Drop your sword." Remy ordered, as he tightened his grip on her.

Bella's eyes widened as Wanda stepped forward. "LeBeau!"

Remy was distracted for only a moment, but it was long enough. Rogue felt his arms fall away from her as he collapsed on the ground. She spun around and saw John holding the hilt of his cutlass.

"John?"

A sheepish grin touched his lips as he shrugged. "Sorry, _sheila_. Captain always had a weakness for the ladies."

Rogue turned back to Bella and ordered the men to take her and Julien to the _Sea Raven_. Bella's crew was restrained but left on the beach, while Remy was carried to their cabin by John and Kurt.

Wanda walked beside Rogue as they followed the men. "Are you alright?"

Rogue nodded and sighed. "He's alive, Wanda. But what did she do to him? He didn't know meh."

Wanda wrapped her arms around Rogue's shoulders and stopped her. With a determined set to her jaw, she said, "We'll help him, Rogue. Whatever happened, whatever she did…Remy will be fine."

* * *

On board the _Sea Raven_… 

Rogue stood beside the railing looking back to the shore with Bella and Julien behind her. The belly of the _Dark Ruby_ was exposed and in range. Bella watched as Rogue signaled to her quartermaster and the first shot range out over the water.

The _Dark Ruby_ shuddered when the cannon ball hit its mark. There was a shocking crash and explosive splintering of her hull. Volley after volley boomed, until only fragments of the great vessel remained. The _Dark Ruby_ was no more.

Rogue turned and looked Bella square in the eyes. "This is only the beginning."

Bella struggled while Rogue's men escorted her away from the deck and down to the holding cell. All the while, her voice echoed up from below, "Y' destroyed my ship, _mais_ he's mine! Do y' hear me!"

Kurt stood beside his sister as she took the helm and set a new course for the _Sea Raven_. Rogue was going to take Remy home. Hopefully along the way, she would learn what had happened. Hopefully, he would remember.

………

He heard noises first. A drum beating. Wood creaking. Water crashing. Whispers of conversations, rumbling barrels, and the distant laughter of men. Remy was perfectly still, not daring to open his eyes. What new hell would he find himself in?

He knew it was night. He knew the drum beating was his own heart and there was a dull ache in his head. He took a deep breath and something stirred inside him. Honeysuckle. He knew that scent. It was familiar…even comforting.

Rogue had spent most of the day and night waiting beside Remy's bed, waiting for him wake. It was amazing how beautiful he was, in a purely masculine way. She had thought she had lost him, but now he was here…with her again.

He stirred, a slight ripple of muscles, and her heart leapt. "Remy?"

Remy opened his eyes and sat up in the bed. He ran a hand through his hair and felt the lump on the back of his head. "Where…?"

Rogue moved and sat beside him. She reached out to push the hair from his face, but he flinched. "Remy, sugah…it's meh. Don't y' remember?"

"Where's Bella?" His question pierced her heart and anger boiled in her veins.

"Forget her." Rogue's voice was velvet soft but dripped with menace, far worse than a shout.

Remy jumped up from the bed and moved away from her. "Forget her? All Remy remembers is her!" He smashed his fist into the wooden beam beside the window. "Who are y' and why is Remy here?"

Rogue slowly rose from the bed and walked over to him. She couldn't take her eyes from his. "Yah really don't know, do yah?" She ran a finger along his chin, and slid her thumb in a caress across his pulse. Her emerald eyes molten, alive with passion, with possession, stared directly into his. "Ah'm your wife, darlin'."

"_Non!_" Remy pushed her back and turned away.

Rogue felt her heart ache. It had been so long since she held her husband in her arms and now he turned away from her. She could smell his scent calling to her. Her entire being responded, against all reason. It was strong, compelling, a driving need as elemental as time. She wanted him right there, in her arms, needing her.

She stepped forward again, but he held up a hand to pacify her. "Stop. Jus' stop. Remy's not ready f'r dis."

"Remy…" Rogue began, drawing his attention to her.

When he met her gaze, he saw a gentleness in her eyes that calmed the swirling confusion in his mind for a moment…the cloud he had become so accustomed to over the past few weeks.

"Ah'm sorry, darlin'. Stay here tonight, please. This was your…our room. Maybe something will come back." Rogue walked to the door, and turned as she closed it behind her. "Goodnight."

The remainder of the night passed slowly. Rogue hadn't expected this. She had been prepared for anything…Remy injured, tortured, and even dead…but not this. How could he not remember her? What could she do?

"It's your turn, _mein schwester_." Kurt answered from behind.

Rogue looked back over her shoulder. "What do you mean?"

Rogue had spent an hour talking with her brother and expressing her frustration. In that time, he had learned more details of the situation, and had stopped her from keelhauling Bella twice.

"It's your turn." Kurt repeated with a subtle grin on his face.

"Ah heard you the first time. What's mah turn?"

"More than a year, _nein_? It took Captain LeBeau more than a year to win your heart." Kurt laughed. "Let's only hope it doesn't take you as long."

Rogue paused at his words. The fates play dice at night; it's a little known fact, but true. It seems the fates were having their fun. So the table had turned. Rogue had never been a woman to seek out a man. Remy had found her. He had played the game of seduction, teased her, and was persistent. He never relented until she succumbed and was his. Kurt was right. Now it was her turn, but she didn't know where to begin.

Kurt saw the look in her eyes and grinned. "Don't worry. You already know he loves you. You just need to remind him, _ja_? The memories are there. Help him find them."

"You're right. Whatever happened to him can be undone. Ah just need to be patient with him…earn his trust again." Rogue sighed. "Ah can do this."

The next morning, Rogue was determined to make the best of the day. It would take nearly a week to reach Remy's island estate. It wasn't much time, but she hoped it would be enough. Bekka and Chris would never understand if they saw their father like this.

Carrying a tray of fresh fruit they had collected near Tortuga, Rogue knocked gently on the cabin door, but there was no answer. Quietly she opened the door, and froze.

An image of years ago came to her. It wasn't very different from the first time she had stumbled upon Remy asleep in his bed back on the _Devil's Lust_. Still asleep, Remy lay on his bed, his body partially entwined with the red satin spread.

Her breath caught in her throat and she nearly dropped the tray as her gaze drifted across the curve of his back to his bare hip. She watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest. It was her Remy. He was alive.

Her first instinct was to climb in bed beside him and just hold him, but she knew he wouldn't allow that yet. Whatever Bella had done, it had not only hidden away his memories of his past, but it stolen away the devilish demeanor of the man she loved. He was vulnerable and confused.

Rogue moved to a side table and gently placed the tray beside the bed. She ran her hand through Remy's long hair and went to wake him, but then she noticed his wrists. Thick, black leather cuffs were fastened tightly around each one. Her blood boiled. Bella's family crest was embossed on them in a dark red. She had marked him! Collared him like a pet.

_Ah'm goin' to kill her!_

Heading for the door, she heard Remy move. "_Chere_?"

Her heart skipped a beat. Did he remember?

As he sat up, she saw the confusion still in his eyes. He was still lost. "Ah brought you some fruit, darlin'. How's your head?"

Remy stretched and rubbed his head. "Feels like a pickax swingin' in here." Groaning, he shielded his gaze from the morning sun. "What's your name, _chere_?"

His question ripped her heart from her chest. "Rogue…mah name's Rogue, but yah never called meh that."

Remy nodded.

Rogue moved closer and touched a finger to one of the cuffs. "May Ah?"

As she removed them, Remy smiled. "Never much cared f'r dem. _Merci, chere_."

"Why didn't yah take 'em off?" _Why did you let her do this!_ Rogue wanted to scream, but couldn't.

"Remy wanted to, _mais_…it's hard t' explain." Remy shook his head sadly.

Rogue wanted to comfort him. She needed to show him she cared. "Give meh a chance, sugah." Rogue said as she took his hand. "Ah know you don't remember, but Ah love you. Let meh help. Ah can't lose you again."

"Y' have a gentle touch, _chere_," he said softly. "Y'll have t' give Remy time. Bella…"

Rogue placed a finger on his lips to silence him. She didn't want to hear _her_ name on his lips ever again. "Ah understand." She rose and walked to the door. "Ah'd like to have dinner tonight. Maybe we could get to know each other again…just talk."

Remy's mouth curved into an enticing smile. "_D'accord_."

Rogue was smiling as she crossed the deck. Dinner. That was the key. She'd reenact one of the dinner's Remy had planned to seduce her three years ago. She would have the musicians play and set the dinner on the quarterdeck under the stars. Remy loved to dance and she was determined to show him what he was missing. Aye, tonight she would help him remember.

* * *

A/N: Thanks again for reading! The next chapter will have a few surprises! 


	8. Courtship Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men…no point in suing. All you'd get would be debt!

This chapter is dedicated to UltimateGammy91 for kindly nudging me to get this out sooner!

Savage Seas II: Passion's Revenge

By: Kayleespade

**Chapter 8: Courtship Begins**

The lower levels of the hull of the _Sea Raven_ were dark and quiet. Bella stretched out on the small cot, and tried to drift off into an uneasy sleep. In truth, she had never known such fear, although she would never let that be known. Fury had blazed from Rogue's eyes; her body had been stiff with it. If Rogue was angry before, how would she react when she learned the full truth? When the time came, would Remy still protect her…_could_ he protect her from Rogue's fury?

Bella woke suddenly when something cold and stiff struck her chest. She lifted the objects in her hands and her eyes widened. Remy's cuffs…Rogue had found them. The creaking of the cell door announced her guest.

Rogue hovered over her and Bella found her bravado. Standing up, she smirked. "'Ello, Rogue. Come t' visit?"

Without warning, Rogue's fist connected with Bella's jaw, sending her to the floor.

Bella rubbed her chin and felt the warm blood trickle from her broken lip. Licking her finger, she smiled up at Rogue. "Love y', too, _chere_."

Rogue knelt down and the atmosphere was brittle with tension as she stared down at her. "How dare you mark mah man! You'll never come near mah husband again!"

Bella's eyes sparkled with malice. "Y' have t' admit, he looks good in leather, _non_?"

It took all of Rogue's self restraint to keep herself from beating Bella into the hull of the galleon. The thought of Bella and Remy together made her stomach twist into knots. Imagining Bella touching him, holding him, tasting him…She shook with rage.

As Rogue slammed the cell door, she called back over her shoulder. "Enjoy your last day on this ship. Ah'll be droppin' you off soon."

* * *

In the galley, Rogue took some deep breaths to steady her emotions. The sooner she got Bella away from Remy, the better.

"You look a little green-gilled, _mein schwester_."

Shaking her head, Rogue rubbed her tired eyes. "Don't you ever make any noise when you walk, Kurt. Ah swear, it's as if you just appear outta nowhere."

"Well, the vay this ship's creaking tonight, I think I vould need a bell for you to hear my approach."

Rogue gave a short laugh as Kurt took a seat across from her. The galley was dark, the coals of the fire burning very low. Only the light of a single tallow candle safely ensconced in a glass lantern provided light for them. Rogue wasn't sure how long she'd been down here. It seemed in some ways like an eternity.

"It's not like you to drink when a storm's brewing," Kurt said as he reached for the bottle of rum next to Rogue's elbow.

"Who says Ah'm drinkin'?"

Cocking an amused brow, Kurt held the half-full bottle up before the flame. "I guess the bottle drank itself."

Rogue said nothing, instead she stared at a black spot on a board just above Kurt's head.

"Vhat's wrong?"

Rogue just shook her head. What's wrong? She had spent months mourning her dead husband, while her greatest enemy was doing lord-knows-what to him. Then, when she finally got Remy back, he didn't remember her. She couldn't even hold him.

"You know, Rogue, I seem to recall a spirited young woman who once told me that problems shared are problems solved."

Rogue had never been one to appreciate hearing her words flung back at her. Especially not by her brother. "And Ah seem to recall a surly brother tellin' meh to mind mah own business."

Kurt laughed and poured himself a liberal amount of rum. "_Ja_…I remember. Besides, I know vhat's bothering you. Vhich leads me to my next question. Vhat do you plan to do about Belladonna?"

"What Ah should have done years ago."

"Kill her?" Kurt asked in all seriousness.

Rogue smirked at her brother's question.

Kurt shook his head. "So, vhat honestly do you plan to do vith her?"

"Ah don't know," she answered with a sigh. "In all honesty, Kurt, Ah have so many problems right now, Ah don't know where one ends and the next begins."

Kurt gave a knowing nod. "You're thinking of Remy?"

Rogue sighed. "Aye," she said. She could never hide her thoughts from Kurt. "Ah just want to get Bella away from him. Then Ah can focus on getting' through to Remy. Gawd, Ah just want to hold him again!"

"I assure you, Rogue, he'll come back to you. Vhatever she did to him can be undone." With that, Kurt took his leave, and Rogue noticed the bottle of rum took its leave as well. _Same old Kurt_, she thought with a smile. He always wanted to protect her…even from herself.

Some things never changed.

* * *

Remy stood at the ship's railing, staring out at the ocean. Sunlight played on the white-capped waves as the ship skimmed over the water's surface.

For hours he had made himself useful to the crew and now his entire body was cramped. Rubbing his neck, he tilted his head to stretch the taut muscles.

"Might Ah be of assistance?"

He looked over his shoulder to see the captain standing behind him. "What?"

She just smiled a smile that made his heart ache in his chest for an unknown reason. Without comment, she took a step forward and gently placed her hands on the tops of his shoulders. With a tenderness that astounded him, she massaged his cramped muscles.

Remy closed his eyes. Her hands worked magic, unlocking the tension and relaxing him.

"Better?" she asked.

"_Oui, merci_."

It seemed like ages since she had her hands on Remy and Rogue savored every second he allowed the contact. All too quickly, Remy stepped away from her hands and turned.

"_Desole, chere_. Remy should help de men."

As he started to walk away, Rogue placed a hand on his arm. "Ah'm lokkin' forward to dinner tonight, sugah."

Remy gave her a small smile, and continued on his way.

Willie, a long time member of Remy's crew, stepped up beside Rogue as se watched Remy walk away. "Good to have the captain back, ain't it?"

"Aye, it is, Willie."

"You know, he once took a bullet for me."

"He took more than that to keep me safe," Tarik added as he tossed his dice against the edge of the ship. "There's not a man from the _Devil Lust_'s crew who doesn't owe his life to the captain for one reason or another."

Rogue smiled. In their own way, the men were letting her know they stood behind her. They wanted to get revenge on Bella for taking their captain. They owed him that much. Bella had taken his memories…his life.

Turning to Willie, Rogue smiled. "Ah need your help, darlin'."

* * *

Rogue studied herself in the dressing mirror as she tightened the sash of her dress. She couldn't wait for dinner tonight. She would find some way to remind Remy of their past. She needed him to remember.

A knock on the door startled her.

"Enter," she called.

Willie stuck his head in. "Dinner be ready, captain. Ya want me to fetch him now?"

"Yes, thank you."

Rogue smoothed the ruffled edges of her gown. Tonight was perfect. The night sky was clear and the stars shown brightly. The musicians were already playing and a cool breeze was blowing.

Rogue walked up to the quiet deck. She had sent the crew below for the evening. She wanted Remy to herself. Only the four musicians remained.

Rogue turned when she heard soft footfalls behind her.

"So," Remy said, stepping out from the shadows. It took her a moment to catch her breath. He was so handsome, dressed in an elegant black suit with a wine colored silk shirt underneath. She'd forgotten how stunning he could be. "Y' wanted Remy, so here he is."

"You wore the clothes Ah had Willie lay out. Ah wasn't sure if you would."

Remy tugged on the silk cuffs of his shirt. "It was such a small request, why wouldn't Remy honor it?"

She quirked a brow as she approached him with one arm held behind her back. "Well, if you don't mind honoring small requests, then might Ah have your hand?"

Suspicious, he hesitated. "Why?"

She paused before him and caught the crisp scent of sandalwood from him. It was a heady mixture when combined with the sea air and succulent food. "Ah made a small request. Surely you don't intend to deny meh now?"

Remy stretched his hand out to her, and she could feel its warmth as she wrapped her fingers between his. She brushed his fingers with her thumb and an electric charge rushed through his body and he fought for control of the swirling emotions she provoked so easily.

Rogue led Remy to the table, which was set up on the quarterdeck. "Ah hope you approve, darlin'."

As they ate, Rogue kept glancing up from under her eyelashes. Remy seemed incredibly focused on her. "Is somethin' wrong, sugah?"

He arched a brow at her question as he continued to watch her. "Remy's jus' tryin' t' figure y' out…tryin' t' remember anythin'."

Rogue gave him a sad smile. She watched the way the candlelight played in his auburn hair while he ate some of his steak. The light danced on the sharp angles of his cheeks and jaw, making her wish she could trace that strong jawline with her finger. She shivered with the thought of it. It really had been far too long since she'd been with him.

Remy looked at her and his eyes pierced her heart. "Rogue, chere… Remy… _non_…I…"

He stood quickly and walked past her to stand at the railing.

Rogue lowered her head. This was hurting him as much as it was hurting her. "Remy, darlin'," she said, joining him. She touched his shoulder and he jerked back.

Slamming his fist in the wooden rail, Remy avoided her. "I can't do dis, Rogue. I don't remember y'. Why…?"

The music from the lower deck continued to fill the air with its sultry tone as a gentle breeze rippled around them.

She swallowed the lump of sadness in her throat. "Do you see that constellation, sugah?"

Remy looked off to the stern. "_Oui."_

"The brightest star is called Vega. Once there was a goddess who came to earth to bathe in a sacred brook. While bathing, a peasant farmer came upon her and stole her clothes. She begged him to return them, but he refused unless she agreed to marry him. Reluctantly, she agreed. Over her time on earth, the couple fell deeply in love, but the goddess' father wanted her to return to the heavens."

Rogue reached out and took Remy's hand in hers. "Her father stole her away in the middle of the night. The peasant chased after his wife, but her father drew the Milky Way in his path with his sword, separating the lovers forever. The goddess sits on one side, while her lover lives on the other, pining for each other." She squeezed his hand. "Sad, isn't it."

Remy looked into Rogue's eyes and saw tears forming. "How do y' know so much about de stars?"

Choking back tears, she gave a weak smile. "Ah learned it all from you."

Remy's eyes reflected his emotions. He wanted to remember. He wanted to take her pain away, but he couldn't. But he could comfort her now. Wrapping his arms around her, Remy pulled her to him and she melted into his embrace.

"Gawd, Ah miss you, Remy. Please, come back to meh soon."

Rogue looked up into his eyes and saw the inner struggle he was fighting. The moonlight played in his hair and cast a glow to his skin. His hands were strong and yet gentle. _Kiss me, Remy_, her mind pleaded.

Remy traced a finger down her cheek. Chills erupted all over her body. He took her hand in his and placed it on his chest. She could feel his heart pounding against her fingertips through the silk shirt.

"Remy wants t' remember, _chere_," he murmured, leaning down until only a hand's breadth separated their lips.

Rogue clung to him.

Just as she was certain he was going to kiss her, Kurt's voice called out over the deck. Rogue shot her brother a death glare that would have sent the Devil himself cowering back to Hades.

"Should I come back later?"

Remy sighed and stepped away from her. His look deepened as he cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand and stroked her chin with his thumb. "Another time, _chere_. _Bonne nuit._"

Flustered, Rogue watched Remy disappear into his cabin. "Kurt, is someone dyin'?"

"No."

"Is the ship on fire?"

"No."

"Did something happen to Chris or Bekka?"

"Ummm…No."

Rogue clenched her teeth and glared at her brother, wanting to tear his head off his shoulders and stick it on a pole. "Then what do you need?!" she growled.

Kurt stepped back. "Nothing…nothing that can't wait. I'll just make myself scarce."

Her sight darkened even more. "Why the hell didn't you do that a minute ago? Ah almost…Remy…we almost…do you know what you did!"

Kurt tore off like a frightened rabbit that had just stumbled upon a hungry wolf pack.

Rogue leaned back and looked up into the night sky. Her Remy was in there somewhere. She saw him, if only for a moment. _Ah'm going to make you love me, _she vowed silently. _Somehow, Remy LeBeau, Ah'm goin' to make you mine again._

* * *

_A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out. I really have no excuse other than a lack of time to write. I hope to have this story finished by Christmas. There are still several chapters coming and I'll try to update weekly or so from this point on...After this story is finished, expect updates on Amor Omnia Vincit. Preview for the next chapter: Rogue gets rid of Bella! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Reviews keep me motivated to continue. Kris_


	9. Shattered Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men…no point in suing. All you'd get would be debt!

Wow! I actually updated within a week! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. There are a few surprises yet to come!

Savage Seas II: Passion's Revenge

By: Kayleespade

**Chapter 9: Shattered Plans**

Rogue was restless…her body, her spirit and her mind. She'd come so close to having Remy in her arms again…his scent still lingered in her mind, and the memory of his touch caused a clamoring inside her that begged for more. Brooding about Remy was driving her mad. But she could find some release in her dreams.

Her latest dream had been so vivid…imagining where the night might have led. She felt his strong arms around her again, the taste of his kiss, and the warmth of his skin on hers. God, it was beyond her power to stop the yearning! She needed him and hated being this vulnerable.

Rolling over in bed, she noticed the dark sky and began to feel the heavy rocking of the ship. A storm was coming. A low whistling of a draft blowing in through the cracks of the cabin's closed door caught her attention, and then she noticed the fine brandy sloshing in its crystal decanter atop the mahogany cabinet. _Wonderful_.

Quick footfalls grew louder outside her makeshift cabin. "Captain," Old Willie said as he peeked inside. "Captain, are y' up?"

"Yeah, Willie, what's going on?" Rogue asked as she pulled on her boots.

"Barometer's been droppin' all night," he said. "Comin' up fast, Cap."

"Ah'll be right there."

When Rogue made it on deck, she saw the ominous clouds that had gathered, and her men were hard at work. Looking over to the port bow, she could see the preparations were already being carried out on the _Devil's Lust_ and _Katherine's Pryde_.

Looking around, she spotted Remy helping the crew. She watched as he and Kurt stretched thick ropes across the main deck of the ship. A course wind ruffled his hair. He looked so hard, so tough, and so alone, she thought, though he stood in the middle of the crew.

Rogue called Kurt to her side and gave some instructions. She needed to speak with Bella one last time. That swamp trollop would tell her how to bring Remy back, even if she had to beat the information out of her!

* * *

Bella was having a bad case of mal de mar. The severe rocking of the ship was intensified by the throbbing in her head and the sway of the hammock. The last thing she wanted was to have another 'talk' with Rogue.

"So, Rogue, y' here t' end dis?"

Rogue watched the blonde with a suspicious glare. "Ah'm only gonna ask you this once, Bella. What did you do to Remy?"

Bella smirked. "Y' really don't want me t' answer dat."

Rogue took a step forward, intending to let the woman have her full wrath. But Bella stopped her with a raised hand and her words. "_Mais_, dat's not what y're talkin' about. Y' want t' know why your stallion of a man don't remember y', _oui_?"

"You _will_ tell meh how to bring him back, Bella!"

"Will I?" Bella asked with a low, bitter laugh.

Clenching her fists, Rogue asked, "How did you do it?"

Bella stood and slowly stalked her way to the door of the cell. "With de goblet, of course. We erased y' from his mind, and y're never comin' back. _I'm_ all he remembers, now. He needs _me_!"

"Never. Bella. You're never touchin' him again!" Rogue reached for her through the bars, but Bella escaped her grip. "He _will_ remember meh!"

Rogue turned to leave, having had enough of this battle of wills against Bella, when she stopped. "We? Who's we?"

Bella stood quiet.

"Ah will come in there, Bella. Tell meh!"

Bella's chin angled upwards, "She's not important. She wouldn't help y'."

Having enough, Rogue managed to grab Bella's long locks. "Don't tell meh then, darlin'. Ah'll find out on mah own. Ah don't need your help…all Ah need is for you to disappear."

When Rogue released her hold, Bella winced and rubbed her head. "Y' won't get rid of me."

Rogue smiled. "Oh yes, Ah will. As soon as this storm passes, we'll be at the island, and you'll have a new place to call home."

"Do it, and y'll kill 'im."

Rogue was tired of Bella's lies. "Lies won't save you now, Bella. You're fate was sealed the moment you took Remy from meh."

Bella laughed raucously. "Pity. He's such a good man t' waste."

Rogue sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "Ah don't know what you're talkin' about, Bella. Remy has been doing just fine without you. In fact, he hasn't so much as asked about you."

"He won't forget me," Bella spat. "We're connected. If he leaves, he suffers!"

"What do you mean," Rogue probed. _Why are things never easy!_

Bella shrugged. "Drop me off and find out."

Rogue was about to respond when a loud crash sounded from above them. The shouts of men and the creaking of ropes followed. The storm had arrived sooner than expected. Rushing from the lower deck, Rogue shouted, "Ah'll be back, Bella! Ah'm not finished with you yet."

* * *

A slight shift of the rocking deck set Rogue slightly off balance; She steadied herself on the wall. The wind sent a burst, it warned them all of its malicious intent, aggressively flapping the sails.

"Captain! It's a big one!" Kurt shouted when he saw his sister emerge onto the soaked quarterdeck.

Rogue sent him a terse nod, then turned cautiously to the helm. She decided they could not outrun this tropical beast and gave the order to drop anchor. The storm moved over the water at a wicked clip. They were going to have to stand and brace to take their lashes, battening down the hatches and taking in most of the sails.

Rogue fought the storm even as she fought herself, the ugly weather mirroring the confused currents tossing and clashing inside her mind. She knew she had a choice to make. Either she could forget Bella's words, and follow through with her original plan. How she wanted to see Bella hurt. But could she risk hurting Remy in the process? What if Bella was speaking the truth? God knew the chit was cunning.

The storm raged on throughout the day, a dark, cold battle outside Rogue and in her, too.

When night fell, the waves increased in size. They were like mountains on all sides. But the fight, she knew, was far from over. Indeed, it was only then that the storm unleashed its full heated fury, battering them from directly overhead- a beast of 60 knots with periods of even stronger gusts lasting up to five minutes each.

"Heave to!" Rogue shouted, her long, hooded oilskin flapping noisily in the gale.

Fury kept her fighting as whipping wind and towing seas tried to swallow the ship whole.

The _Sea Raven_ groaned as she pitched and rolled heavily, facing the storm under shortened sail. A couple of reefed topsails flew aloft to try to steady her, but soon her stay sails were shredded to ribbons.

Rogue saw Kurt moving slowly across the deck. "Tell the carpenters to get below and check for any leaks!"

"Aye, captain!"

"We got to get the spars down!" she ordered grimly. "They're putting too much pressure on the masts."

Old Willie and Kurt exchanged a grim glance, but they, too, knew it had to be done. "Aye!"

Kurt was about to relay the order, when Rogue grabbed his shoulder. "Not Remy."

He nodded and gave the order to the bravest of his tars. The man began to climb the shrouds.

The violent pitching of the ship was making all three of the masts bend. They had been massive trees once, after all, and could give somewhat in the wind, but the crossbeams of the spars added so much weight to the top portions that they could snap in half and come crashing down on them. If that happened, they would all be at the mercy of the sea.

As she watched the crew work, a man lost his footing, but the two men nearest him grabbed him and pulled him back onto the slick shrouds. Rogue exhaled slowly, her heart pounding. By god, she would not lose a single man to this storm.

Rogue handed the wheel over to the helmsman and descended to the maindeck to help the men and keep an eye on Remy. She spotted him under the mizzenmast, helping the men with the horizontal spars, freeing them from the masts, and lowing them with a system of ropes and pulleys.

Just as she moved to join him, she heard a sickening crack from above.

The men aloft yelled.

They caught the spar, thank god, before it fell…so she continued on her way.

Remy caught sight of Rogue approaching, but she didn't see the tackle falling from above. A thick tangled knot of sheets and tackle came free without warning, swing down across the decks.

Kurt yelled from behind his sister, so she turned. Something hit her in the back, sending Rogue skidding across the deck towards the cabin wall. Kurt ran to her side and helped her to her feet. She watched in horror, unable to stop it, as the loose rigging arced across the ship's waist and slammed into Remy, sweeping him over the bulwark.

He had pushed her away from harm's way. He had sacrificed himself for her.

She screamed his name, already in motion.

He was gone, taken by the sea.

Rogue made to jump overboard after him, but Kurt grabbed her arm. "No, Rogue!"

Turning on her brother, she shouted above the howling winds. "Ah lost him once, Kurt. Ah _won't_ lose him again! Let meh go!"

"Vhat if you can't find him?" Kurt demanded. "Rogue, you'll both die…"

"That's an order, Kurt! Ah'm comin' back with him or not at all." Ignoring the unsteady bobbing and weaving of the wood beneath her, she climbed up onto the rail and dove off.

It was a long, cold drop down into the sea. The waves embraced her with a frightening clutch.

Rogue shot to the surface again with a mighty gasp of air. The wind seemed to suck the breath right out of her chest, and she was painfully aware of the sea's sublime power; she was at its mercy now along with Remy.

They could both live or die as the waves saw fit.

Treading water, she turned this way and that, but she could not see him through the dividing crests of water. "Remy!"

She couldn't find him.

She glanced back at the men, watching from the rails. They pointed frantically to her larboard. She turned.

"Remy!" She began swimming hard in that direction, leaving the ship behind. Then she caught a glimpse of him, floating in the water.

Rogue swam harder with powerful kicks, her shoulders already aching from fighting the wheel for the past hours. At least now she was going in the right direction, but she needed to reach him soon or he would drown…if he was still alive.

Remy's body bobbed in the waves and appeared lifeless and sickly white.

"Hold on, sugah." She choked out. "Ah'm comin'!" Rogue refused to admit the knowledge that she was beginning to tire. No, she was not as young as she had once been. The power of the sea in all her wrath could suck the strength right out of a person, and she had been fighting this beast of a storm since morning. _Gawd, make meh strong enough. Take meh if you have to, but don't let meh lose him again._

Finally, she reached him and rolled him over. "Ah've got you, sugah. Wake up, Remy!"

But he didn't.

Rogue searched around her, but the ship was gone. She couldn't see any of the three…they were stranded in the wide, open sea. She wrapped her arm around his chest and pulled him back against her as she swam through the water.

More waves crashed over them. Pieces of wood and ship debris floated all around them. Something must have happened to one of the ships. Rogue grabbed a piece of passing wood and held on. She was having trouble holding onto Remy. His breathing was shallow and she knew she was losing him. "Remy!" she called, terrified of losing him after all they had been through. She couldn't live without him.

Suddenly, she saw a larger piece of debris. She swam to the makeshift raft and pushed Remy up. As soon as he was in place, she lifted herself out of the water and joined him. The waves continued to toss them about and threatened several times to overturn them.

She pulled Remy into her arms and held him. "Please, darlin', wake up."

Sometime before morning, the storm abated. The sky was still too dark to see anything, but the waves settled down, and for a time Rogue slept.

She woke with the feeling of a gentle touch on her cheek. "Mornin', _chere_."

She could have wept. "Remy…" She threw herself into his arms. "Ah thought Ah had lost you."

Remy held her to him. "Oh, _chere_," and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Y' could have been killed."

"Ah couldn't let you go, darlin'." She gazed lovingly at him for a long moment, a lump in her throat. "Ah love you."

Remy stroked her cheek and stared at her like a man stuck inside himself and didn't know how to get out. "Remy believes y', _chere_. Y' risked y'r life t' save him, and…" Shaking his head, Remy turned and placed a kiss on her hand.

"It's okay, sugah." Rogue swallowed the lump in her throat. Taking a deep breath, she scanned the horizon. Nothing in sight. Without food and water, they wouldn't last long.

As if reading her thoughts, Remy offered her an encouraging smile. "Dey'll be lookin' for us, _chere_."

"Ah know, but the question is, will they find us?"

"Kinda makes y' wish for a smaller ocean, hehn?"

"Or a bigger raft."

Remy laughed and pulled her closer to him. They lay down on the raft, watching the blue, perfect sky above them while their raft traveled of its own accord across the waves. Oddly enough, she felt safe in his arms, even though they were facing almost certain death.

* * *

Hours passed slowly as they drifted on the raft baking in the sun. Rogue had returned to sleep a short time ago and now Remy sat watching her as he cradled her head in his lap. Her face was turning a darker shade of pink from the sun and he wished he had something to preserve her skin or ease the ache of the burn she was developing.

She should be on her ship right now, managing her crew. She should be anywhere rather than perishing on a raft out in the middle of nowhere. He had tried to save her, but she came after him.

Raking his hand through his hair, he cursed himself, angered at the fickleness of fate.

It was strange, but looking at her now he could almost believe in love. He found himself wanting to believe in it. To believe that maybe he belonged in her life and was not apart of the life he had lived the weeks before with Bella.

Remy looked up at the clear sky. "Lord," he whispered, the words stinging his parched throat. "Remy's rather sure y' haven't much care him. And even though Y' and Remy are strangers, he would be deeply obliged if Y' could spare her."

After Rogue woke, they didn't speak much that day. Each one was lost in their own thoughts and regrets while they sought to preserve their dry throats.

When night finally fell and gave them a welcome relief from the fierce heat of the sun, they curled up together to fight the sudden chill. Sometime after midnight, they both slept.

Rogue woke first to the bright morning sun. Her mouth was drier than the worst drought and her stomach rumbled for food. Wishing she could sleep through the misery, she lifted her head to search the waves yet again.

Through bleary, scratchy eyes, she saw…

Trees?

She jerked upright.

"Remy!" she shouted, shaking him. "Remy, there's land!"

Remy sat upright so quickly, they bumped heads.

"Ow," she snapped.

"Come on, _chere_, let's swim for it." He rolled off the raft and splashed into the water.

Too delighted and relieved not to obey, she followed after him. They weren't far from shore and it only took a couple of minutes to make it to the small beach.

For several minutes, they lay in the surf, allowing the water to splash over them as they enjoyed lying on something that didn't rock beneath them.

It was land! Solid, wonderful, beautiful land. There were trees with shade and if her throat wasn't so dry, she would laugh out her surging joy.

Remy was the first to find enough energy to rise. Rogue rolled over and watched him climb a tree nearest them and drop two coconuts to the ground.

She pushed herself up from the surf and went to pick the coconuts up. She rubbed the coarse husk, wishing for a way to break it open. "How are we goin' to eat these?"

Remy pulled a dagger out of his boot.

"Gawd, Ah love you!"

He laughed, taking one from her hand and slicing it open.

Remy handed her a half. Rogue drank the milk, too hungry and thirsty to care about the fact that she actually hated coconut. At this moment, it was the best food she'd ever tasted.

In no time at all, they finished off both coconuts.

Remy wiped his dagger off on his wet sleeve, then returned it to his boot. "Now we jus' need t' find a stream and some meat."

"Aye," she agreed. "Water would be wonderful."

Remy lightly touched her burning face. "Remy needs t' find some aloe, _chere_, t' ease dat burn."

By noon, Remy had found water, and they had feasted on oysters, berries, and a small quail Remy had managed to capture. Contented, Rogue took a dip in the small stream that was located about two hundred yards from the beach. Lush trees and flowers kept the area shaded and tranquil.

She dipped under the water and rinsed the salt water from her hair while Remy watched her. She twisted her hair to drain the water from it and smiled.

Remy was stretched out on the bank of the stream, lying on his side. He watched her cautiously, as she swam to the edge near him. A wicked thought came to her as she studied him, reclining there with his shirt opened slightly.

She reached out of the water and gently touched his jaw.

"Enjoyin' y'r dip?" he whispered, after a long moment of reveling in her touch.

"Indeed, Ah am." She smirked and her voice was a breathless purr. Taking hold of the collar of his unbuttoned shirt, she pulled him into the water and pushed him against the bank between her arms. She pulled him closer, smiling, and demanded a kiss.

She wound her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer, melting under him as his warm, fine mouth descended on hers. She stroked his face, raked her fingers through his hair, and lost herself in his wondrous kiss, so deep and drugging and slow.

Rogue could feel his heart pounding. The might of his body, the power of his kiss, though leashed, nearly threatened to overwhelm her. She had missed his response to her…had missed his touch.

Slowly, they parted and he gently stroked her reddened cheek.

Rogue grimaced and flinched from his touch. "Sorry, sugah."

Remy dropped his hand. At least that was one pain he could soothe. "Stay here, _mon chere_. Remy'll be right back."

He left her and went to find the group of aloe plants he'd seen earlier. He broke a few of the leaves off, then returned to Rogue.

Kneeling beside her, he squeezed the cool gelatin onto his fingertips. As tenderly as he could, he covered her face with it, then moved his fingertip over her slightly parted lips.

He could feel her breath tickle against his throat as she gave a contented sigh and closed her eyes, her face a mask of bliss. "That feels wonderful," she breathed.

Unable to respond, Remy moved to place the gel on her throat and then down the reddened areas of her chest exposed by her shirt. Rogue sucked in her breath in between her teeth.

"Remy," she whispered, and pulled him into another kiss. She moved her hands over his back, dragging his shirt over his head. Her pulse leaped with anticipation as he cupped his hand around her nape and gently drew her closer. She sighed as his lips caressed hers again.

His fingertips glided down her neck, the light touch causing her to shiver.

His breathing was deepening; her whole body tingled as she ran her hand hungrily down his waist.

"Remy has t' stop dis," he ground out, dragging his lips away from hers.

"Why?" she breathed.

"'Cause Remy wants y'."

"Well?"

He shuddered and closed his eyes at her urgent whisper, leaning his forehead against hers. "_Chere_…"

"Remy." She traced the curve of his ear with her lips. "Ah want you, darlin'."

Sitting back, she lifted his hand to her lips and kissed his fingertips. His face was taut, and the ruby of his eyes promptly darkened to the deepest red. He watched her, fascinated, as she took the end of his middle finger into her mouth.

All of a sudden, he leaned in and captured her face between his hands, replacing his finger with his kiss. Her heart thundered. His fine mouth slid back and forth across hers, coaxing her lips open wider.

Her chest was heaving when he finally ended the searing kiss.

Rogue rested her chin on his chest and looked into his eyes. "You don't think there's anyone on this island, do you?"

Remy took a deep breath to steady his heart. "Don't know, _chere_."

Rogue traced his jaw. "At least Ah'm with you."

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the Romyness. There will be much more in the next chapter and the others reappear...ie, John, Wnada, Kitty, and Piotr. Please review and let me know what you think! Kris 


	10. Shipwrecked

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men…no point in suing. All you'd get would be debt!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! (12 reviews!) Sorry this chapter took a bit longer, but I'm introducing some new characters! Plus we have the return of some old friends.

Savage Seas II: Passion's Revenge

By: Kayleespade

**Chapter 10: Shipwrecked**

"What do you mean…She jumped overboard!" Wanda shouted at Kurt's response.

"_Ja_, she jumped in after Remy. I tried to stop her, but…" He said, shaking his head.

John let out a low whistle as he looked over the upper deck of the _Sea Raven_. "Guess that explains the deck, mate."

Kurt glanced around him. The crew had gone a bit overboard themselves. As soon as they lost sight of their two captains, Old Willie ordered the men to start throwing anything that would float over the side…and they did. When they ran out of barrels and crates, the men started ripping up large sections of the deck. "I hope Rogue understands vhen ve find her."

Wanda and John looked at each other somberly. Then John turned to Kurt and squeezed his shoulder. "If they're out there, we'll find 'em. We can't give up hope now, ey?"

Piotr crossed over to the _Sea Raven_ from the _Katherine's Pride_ using the gangplank. He joined the others and gave a reassuring smile to Wanda. "Katja is taking care of ze children. Christian has been a tremendous help to ze crew. Rogue and Remy would be proud."

"How's Bekka?" Kurt asked.

"She's doing well."

John walked over to the mainmast and tugged on one of the many ropes dangling from the rigging. "So," he sighed, "where do we begin lookin'?"

"I say we follow the wind. If Rogue managed to get to Remy, they would be floating wherever the wind and waves carry them." Wanda suggested, keeping a close eye on John as he looked over some of the tattered sails.

"_Da_, agreed. Ze _Katherine's Pride_ survived the storm well. We'll be ready to continue shortly. How is ze _Devil's Lust_?"

"Good, mate. That ship could sail through most anything." John jumped over a gaping hole in the deck and landed near Wanda. "Right, love?"

Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Vell, the _Sea Raven_ may look rough, but she can sail."

"I still can't believe Rogue would just jump in. What was she thinking?" Wanda looked over her shoulder to the _Katherine's Pride_. "What about the kids?"

John wrapped his arms around Wanda's waist and pulled her close. "I don't know about her, love, but I can't say what I would have done in her situation. The poor _sheila_ just found her husband after thinkin' him dead and then to lose him again…I wouldn't be able to stand the thought of losin' you without a fight." John ran a finger along her cheek. "And that was on helluva storm. I don't think I would've thought beyond that one moment."

"It all happened so fast…" Kurt added. "I hope ve find them."

"We will, _comrade_. We will."

Wanda reluctantly pushed herself away from John. The truth be known, she couldn't blame Rogue. How could anyone know what choice they would have made in that situation? "What about the witch below? What should we do with her now?"

"Forget her for now. Rogue will want to deal with her when she gets back." Piotr said as he headed back towards the gangplank. "For now, I will tell Katja ze plan and send Christian back here. He can help fill in where you need him, Kurt. He needs to know ze truth."

* * *

Aboard the _Katherine's Pride_…

Bekka was sound asleep in the small cabin, and Kitty silently left the room. Sighing heavily, she wondered how she would ever tell the child her mother was gone, too. Thank the heavens they never told the children that Remy had been found.

When Kitty entered the master cabin, she found Piotr with a teary eyed Christian. The slowly stood and walked past Kitty to the door. "Thank you, Captain Rasputin. I'll do my best to help the crew." He turned and looked to Kitty. "Goodbye, ma'am. Take care of Bekka."

Kitty nodded and watched Christian shut the door behind him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"He took the news well." Piotr said, standing up from the desk. "I told him the truth, Katja."

"Piotr, do you think that was right?"

He walked over to Kitty and held her tight. "I don't know, but he's old enough to know. He's turning out to be more like Remy every day."

Piotr led Kitty to the chaise and sat beside her. "We're lifting anchor again soon, Katja. We'll follow the wind and search for Remy and Rogue for as long as it takes."

Kitty wrapped her arms naturally around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm certain we will." She said softly, and that clear determination lit her eyes. Before he could say anything more, she moved upward in his arms, her hands gripping his scalp as she brought her mouth to his.

"I love you, Piotr."

He smiled down at her. "I love you, too, Katja. What brought this on?"

She stroked his collar. "These last few months have only made me realize how precious life is and how much you mean to me."

Piotr kissed her again, gently. "I'm not going anywhere, Katja. Let's go find our friends, _nyet_?"

* * *

Stranded on an island never ranked among Rogue's list of adventures she wished to experience before she died, but being stranded on an island with Remy was quickly changing her mind.

Rogue opened her eyes and saw Remy sitting across the embers of the fire they had built the previous night. He was opening up to her. After months without him, she had missed his friendship, their conversations, and his love. She had a taste of it last night. Nothing more than a few kisses, but those kisses ignited a blaze within her. They had spent hours talking around the fire and she saw glimpses of her husband behind his eyes.

"Goodmornin', _chere_. Sleep well?" He asked quietly.

Rogue smiled and tried to straighten her hair. "Yeah, sugah. How about you?"

"_Oui, mais_," he said, rolling his head back to stretch the muscles.

"Here, let meh help." Rogue saw the hesitation in his eyes, but he nodded. She moved behind him and began to work the muscles of his neck and shoulders. After a few moments, Remy began to relax and leaned back into her touch.

"Mmm…where did y' learn t' do that?"

Rogue laughed, but continued her work. When she was finished with his neck and shoulders, she asked him to lie down on his chest.

Remy sighed as Rogue worked the tension from his back.

"You've always been so strong, darlin'." Her whispered breath against his neck sent chills all over him.

"_Oui_?"

"Aye," Rogue leaned down along his back and smiled. "always." She pushed on his left shoulder, rolling him onto his back. "Ah know you'll come back to meh soon. But for now, Ah want a kiss from you, husband."

Rogue captured his lips and he moaned into her kiss.

"Y' always take what y' want, _chere_?" Remy asked, arching his brow in that familiar way.

Rogue smiled and nodded. "That's why Ah became a pirate."

Rogue was about to continue what she had started, when the muffled sound of voices reached her. "Did you hear that?"

Remy stiffened and moved Rogue off his chest. "Stay here."

He disappeared into the overgrowth, but Rogue refused to wait. She followed closely behind, earning her an agitated glare. Remy stopped so abruptly that Rogue bumped her nose in his arm. "Ow."

She shot him an irritated glance at the lack of warning, only to notice the shock of recognition that flashed across his face.

"Remy?" Rogue asked hopefully.

He reached his hand out to trace the bark of a nearby tree. "Remy remembers this tree, _chere_."

Rogue gave him a dubious look. "How could you remember this tree? It looks like every other one on this blasted island."

Remy shook his head and pulled back some of the leaves. There on the bark were some carved letters. C+R. "Remy's been here before."

They proceeded on towards the voices and stumbled upon a small rustic village. Rogue was hesitant, but Remy led her on amid the huts. When they approached the center of the village, they saw a large man tending to the wounds of a small child. The noise of the village suddenly hushed as people noticed the newcomers.

The man looked up from his work and a smile grew on his face. "Remy LeBeau? Is that you, child?"

"Henri?"

The man walked down the short distance and hugged Remy tightly. "My stars and garters! It's been too long!" When Hank broke the embrace, he turned to Rogue. "And who is this charming creature?"

"Henri, dis is Rogue. She's a close friend o' Remy's."

Rogue smiled even though it broke her heart to be introduced as Remy's friend not his wife. "Hello."

"Henri's a doctor, _chere_. He and Jean-Luc worked together." Remy laughed. "Remy spent a lot of time on dis island years ago."

Rogue sat on a nearby bench as Remy and the good doctor caught up. Her thoughts were starting to drift off when suddenly a woman's voice rang through the small village.

"Remy!"

Rogue straightened and watched as a beautiful blonde came running down the path and threw herself at Remy. "Remy! You've been gone so long!"

She choked down a jealous impulse as Remy hugged the woman.

Remy stepped back and caught the look in Rogue's eyes. Taking the blonde by the hand, he led her over to Rogue. "Rogue, Remy'd like y' t' meet Cat. Cat, dis is Rogue."

Cat stretched her hand out to Rogue. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Rogue took her hand and shook it. "How do you know mah Remy?"

Cat arched a brow, but smiled. "We're old friends…best friends. I've known Remy since he joined the LeBeau family."

Rogue sat close to Remy as he talked to Cat and Henri. She learned Cat was Henri's daughter and that her mother had died before Remy had met either of them. Deep inside Rogue was screaming in anger. _How could he remember her, but not meh!_ It wasn't fair. Remy remembered everything from his past up until the time he first met her. Nothing of Rogue was left inside. It was almost too much to bear.

* * *

Later that night, Rogue searched for Remy. They had been taken in by the villagers and she had wanted to get some rest while Remy caught up with his old _friends_. In truth, it hurt too much to watch his eyes while he talked with Cat. To see his joy at finally being around people he remembered. She felt like an outsider in his life for the first time.

She found him sitting on the outskirts of the village.

The thick darkness was broken by the frequent flash of lightning bugs and the soft light of the torches from the village behind. Rogue placed a hand on Remy's shoulder, and was shocked to see the sadness that haunted his eyes when he looked up at her.

"Can Ah join you, darlin'?" Rogue asked.

"_Oui, chere_." Remy answered and motioned to the spot next to him.

They sat there in silence for the longest time. It was Remy who first spoke. He took a deep, ragged breath. "Remy's sorry, _chere_."

Rogue turned to look at her husband. He had his eyes closed and she could see the raw emotion playing across his face. "Sorry for what?"

Tonight, he felt his loneliness on a level he'd never experienced before. He was cold. Empty and aching. And all he wanted was respite from the confusion inside him. "Remy doesn't mean t' hurt y', _chere_. Why can I remember dis island, dese people, but I can't remember y'? I can't remember my own family…my wife?"

"Remy?" She wanted to comfort him and tell him she understood, but that would be a lie. She did feel pain and it did hurt to see him remember everything but their life together. But beyond the pain, she still loved him. She loved him more with each passing day.

"Why don't y' hate me? Why do y' still love me?"

Rogue reached out and tilted his face towards her. "Because of the way Ah feel when Ah look in those dark eyes of yours. Because of the way mah heart pounds when Ah think of you. You gave meh the best over the past years and we have a beautiful baby girl, Remy. Ah'll wait as long as it takes to have you back."

Remy felt tears prick his eyes, but he banished them. Slowly a dull pain began festering in his chest, but he ignored it. "Remy can't promise he'll remember the past, _chere_." He reached out and took Rogue's hand and placed it over his heart. "_Mais_, there are feelings for y' here. Jus' give me time."

Rogue smiled and leaned in to give him a tender kiss. Remy wrapped his arms around her and they sat together for a long time.

Rogue shivered from the cold, and Remy pulled her tighter to him.

"Rogue, _chere_, we should get back t' de village."

She nodded and stood. Remy began rising to his feet, when a strange dizziness struck him. The pain in his chest suddenly increased and he fell to the ground.

Rogue ran back to his side and called for Dr. McCoy. She watched as the doctor lifted Remy into his arms and carried him back to their hut. "What's wrong with him?" she asked, fearing the answer. "He was fine only a moment ago."

Dr. McCoy placed Remy gently on the mattress and began looking him over. "I cannot be sure. Nothing seems to be unusual, but his pulse is weak."

Cat walked into the room with wide eyes. "Did something happen? What's wrong with Remy?"

"Ah don't know."

Hank looked back to Rogue. "Did he eat anything recently?"

Rogue shook her head. "Nothing that Ah didn't as well. Do you think he's poisoned?"

Hank shook his head, as Remy gave off a low moan. "He's coming around."

"Remy, what are you feeling? What can you tell me?" Hank asked.

Remy moved his hand to his chest and moaned again. "Henri…I…I don't know. Where's Rogue?"

Rogue rushed to his side and took his hand. "Ah'm here, sugah. Does it hurt?"

Remy nodded and closed his eyes. "De pain's been growin' all day. Everything is hazy, _chere_."

Hank placed a hand on Rogue's shoulder. "Remy, I need you to get some rest. I will see what I can find out. For now, take this for the pain." He handed Remy a glass and he drank what he could.

Rogue watched as Remy fell into a deep sleep. With worried eyes, she looked to the doctor. "He'll be alright?"

"Don't worry, dear. I will take good care of our friend."

Cat walked up behind Rogue and helped her to her feet. "Come on, Rogue. He's in the best of hands."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope the interest in this story stays until the end. We're almost there...just a few more chapters. Let me know what you think. I love hearing from y'all. 


	11. Lost Time

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men…no point in suing. All you'd get would be debt!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed (and to everyone who read, but didn't review!)

**I feel a need to put a warning on this chapter. Although it's nothing that would deserve a M rating, be warned that last scene in this chapter gets a bit more steamy than usual.** I know it's a bit shorter than typical, but I think I make up for it with some Romyness!

Savage Seas II: Passion's Revenge

By: Kayleespade

**Chapter 11: Lost Time**

Christian had just finished attaching the last planks to the upper deck alongside Old Willie. They had repaired most of the damage from the storm, and even had a few pieces of lumber left in the hold to make some cosmetic repairs to the deck. The boy worked as hard if not harder than the men of the crew.

Kurt observed from the quarterdeck with a smile, imaging how proud Remy would be with his boy. Chris caught Kurt's gaze and, nodding to his uncle, he joined him on the helm.

"It's turning out to be a beautiful day, isn't it, sir?" Chris said, looking up at the cloudless sky.

"_Ja_. Now, vhat's on your mind?"

Chris tilted his head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You haven't spoken about Rogue or Remy since you came aboard. Vhat's on your mind?"

Chris remained silent for a long while. "Why did Rogue not tell me that Captain was alive?"

Kurt shook his head. "She didn't vant to get your hopes up…and Bekka is too young to understand." He paused for a moment. "Do _you_ understand?"

Chris raised his eyes to Kurt's. "Aye, I understand, but I wish I could have seen him. He might have remembered me…he remembered some of the crew. Old Willie told me. I could have helped him remember." A tear dropped out.

Kurt wiped the tear from the boy's cheek. It was easy to forget that Chris was still a small boy. "_Ja,_ I know."

The two remained at the helm as Kurt recalled the past few days with Remy aboard the ship. He told Christian everything he could remember, trying to give the boy hope. "On the last night, there vas a chemistry between them, Chris. Remy vill remember her…he'll remember us."

Chris smiled and patted Kurt on the arm. "Aye. He's the strongest man I've ever known. He won't let us down." He turned and started toward the ladder. "And we'll find 'em, won't we?"

Laughing, Kurt nodded. "_Ja_. Ve'll find them. It takes much more than a little thunder and rain to stop _mein schwester_!"

Chris practically jumped down to the main deck. "Don't I know it!"

* * *

It was later that night when Chris got the nerve to go to the holding cells and confront the woman who had stolen away his family.

"Ah, well, if it isn't little Chris. To what do I owe dis pleasure?" Bella said, moving closer to the bars. "I'm surprised y'r dear Rogue would let y' down here."

"She doesn't know I'm here." Chris stayed away from the cell. He had learned never to trust this woman. She was deadly and vicious.

Keeping his back to the far wall, Chris studied the woman. "Why did you do it?"

"Ah, _petite_, y' know dat your captain and I are meant f'r each other. Remember de good times we had?"

Chris shook his head. "No, I don't. I remember that you left us in Port-au-Prince. I remember how you'd lock me in a room so I wouldn't come looking for Captian LeBeau while you were aboard. I remember hating you!" He clinched his small fists. "You never cared for us, Bella. You only wanted us while it was convenient for you, then you left. When the captain finally found someone who cared, you tried to crush that! Why?"

Bella sneered. "Y're wrong, _cher_. I never wanted y'. I only ever wanted y'r captain. And y' ask why? 'Cause he's mine t' do with what I want. Rogue had no right t' him!"

"You're crazy, Bella."

"Dat may be, _mais_ I'm winnin' dis round, _non_? Now, how did y' manage t' sneak down here? I haven't seen Rogue since de storm. Where is she?"

Chris didn't respond.

"Leave de kid alone, Bella. I'm tired of y'r ravings."

That voice shocked Chris.

"Quiet, Julien! I'm not talkin' t' y'."

"Yeah, well, I'm talkin' t' y'. If I have t' hear one more word 'bout dat man, I'll kill y' myself, girl."

Bella glared to another cell. "Y' could try."

While the two continued their argument, Chris slipped out of the room. He had learned enough. Bella wasn't the same woman she had been. She was even worse. Maybe she had lost her mind.

* * *

Back on the island…

Rogue had spent most of the night by Remy's side, but a few minutes ago, she had left to get some fresh air and to calm her mind. Now, she walked quietly along the shore. Reaching her arms out above her head, Rogue stretched her tired muscles.

She drew in a breath and let it out, a little puff of white reminded her that the night air was chilly. But she didn't feel cold. Remy had suffered from a severe fever all night, and the tiny space in the hut had made the room almost unbearable with the radiating heat. The cool air felt welcome.

A few more minutes of walking, and Rogue decided to return to Remy. She couldn't bring herself to be away from him for very long.

She was about to enter the small hut when she heard a female voice speaking softly from within. It was Cat. The woman was gently holding Remy's hand as she wiped some sweat from his forehead. Out of curiosity, Rogue remained hidden at the entrance of the hut and listened to her whispered words.

"Come on, Rems. Wake up." She whispered. "I know that you're stronger than this."

Remy didn't respond. He was still lost to the fever.

Cat smiled down at him as she ran a cloth over his face. "You know, I've always wondered when you'd come back to this place. I never thought it'd be like this. That girl you have…she'll probably be back soon. It's nearly impossible to find you alone." She laughed. "She's special, isn't she?"

Cat lifted his hand and stroked the tattoo around his finger. "I'm glad you found someone who can appreciate the treasure you are. You better hold onto that one." She paused for a moment and looked at the small flame burning in the lantern. "Whatever happened, Remy, you can beat it. I'll never forget all the trouble we got into on this island. You were there for me every time." She kissed his hand. "I'll be there for you this time."

Remy seemed to respond to the touch. He mumbled something under his breath.

"Remy? What is it?" Cat asked. "Can you say that again?"

He rolled in the small bed. "_Non…mon ange_…"

The words were muffled, but Rogue made out the meaning. She rushed through the doorway and fell to her knees at Remy's side. Cat gave her a subtle smile.

"Remy…darlin', can you hear meh?" Rogue asked. "Remy?"

"Does that mean something to you?" Cat asked.

Rogue nodded. "Remy used to call our…" She stopped herself.

"What?"

"It's just that Remy used to say that before the accident. Maybe he's rememberin' something." Rogue squeezed Remy's hand. "Please remember, sugah."

After a moment, Remy opened his eyes for the first time since he fell ill. "_Chere_…What happened?"

"Ah'm not sure, darlin'. How are you feelin'?"

Remy sighed and tried to sit up. Cat put her hand on his shoulder and stopped him. "No, Rems. You need to rest. It's okay."

Rogue looked over at Cat and saw the woman's concern. "She's right, darlin'. Don't try to move."

Cat stood, and gave Rogue a sympathetic smile. "I'll leave you two alone." As she left, she mouthed 'sorry' and disappeared into the dark outside.

"Ah like her." Rogue said, taking Remy's hand in her own. "Your fever's broken."

Remy nodded. "_Oui_…Remy's startin' t' feel better." He ran a frustrated hand through his damp hair. "It happened so fast."

"Dr. McCoy will figure it out, sugah. It could have been fatigue from the storm or a reaction to somethin' here on the island." Rogue sat on the bed beside him and tried to keep the worry from her voice.

"Almost remembered somethin', _chere_. It was jus' a quick glimpse, _mais_…"

Rogue pushed a strand of his hair away from his face. "It's alright, darlin'. It'll come back."

They sat in silence for a while. "Rogue," he whispered. The wind moaned overhead, and a gentle rain began to fall on the straw roof. "What happens when I'm with y'? Do y' feel it?"

"Ah feel it," she whispered.

He raised his face to hers, and he kissed her, long and slow and gentle at first. She began to pull away, afraid of his condition. But he stopped her.

"_Chere_, stay."

The color was returning to his face and she could almost feel the beat of his heart against her. "Are you sure?"

Leaning forward again, he tilted her chin up and kissed her, slow and easy, until the burgeoning insistence within him changed the nature of the kiss, changed the course of the moment. He knew she felt the whirlpool along with him, and knew, finally, that he belonged with this woman. He may not remember how they began, but his heart remembered hers.

His fingers glided along her throat, over the slight bones of her chest. She drew in her breath, and he let his hand glide down farther, over her ribs, to her hip, turned and inviting, to the edge of her shirt's hem.

Slipping his fingers under the loose linen, feeling her breathe and shift in his arms, he rested his hand on her skin. A subtle heat emanated from her body. He sighed against her mouth as the heat of his own body began to resonate with hers. His hand hovered on her thigh, and his fingertips caressed the soft skin of her hip. "Ah, _chere_," he breathed, "do y' want dis? Do y' feel what dis is between us?"

"Ah feel it," she repeated as before. "Ah've always felt it. Ah want this."

Remy did not understand what had happened to him. He didn't believe the lies Bella had spoken anymore. He wanted to replace those lies, the cloud of confusion in his mind with the pulse of love, for Rogue and for himself.

She shifted to touch her mouth to his, and he sighed, pulling her to him in a fierce embrace. She tightened her arms around his neck and tilted her head, parting her lips. A spiral of excitement swirled through him, filling him completely, forcing him to forget the remaining throb of pain in his chest. The urge grew and spun until he lay back, taking her with him, drawing her body over his, pressing her hips against his waist.

Rogue sighed and wrapped her legs around him, and her soft breath mingled with his. She wanted to be with her husband again. It had been so long. She slid her hands up under his shirt, over his bare chest, over his shoulders. When her hands slid to his back, he shifted, rolling her onto her back. Skimming his hands up her body, he tried to recall their past.

She arched her back and her breath quickened. He touched his lips to her shoulder. Drifting his lips upward, he kissed her throat, took her mouth, and slid his hands beneath her, pressing her hips upward.

Her fingertips feathered through his soft hair, across his ribs, and down, over his hard stomach. She took his tongue then into her mouth, taking his breath away.

The wind moaned again, and the walls trembled around them, and the fire flickered in the draft. A crash of thunder startled her, but when the rich gust of rain poured down, he felt the tension drain from her body.

Remy pulled away from her and drew up the light linen of her shirt, wanting to see the gleam of her skin in the dimness. Deep, warm coppery light swirled over her body. He leaned forward again to kiss her mouth.

His other hand circled around her back. Her heart beat fiercely, drumming against his chest, stirring him to embrace her, to bury his face for a moment in the sweet softness of her hair.

His own heart pounded with a wild force in time with hers. He felt the blood pulse through him, felt the muscles harden, felt the heaving, heady flow of his own strength, his own aliveness. He had never known anything like this with Bella.

Quickening her movements, quickening her breath, she reached for him instinctively, pulling at his shirt. He slid over her, succumbing to the pulsing force between them.

A sigh, and another, and a lost part of him rejoiced deep within his soul. She held him, soothing, urging, and comforting him as if she could envelop his very soul, surround him with love and suspend time.

And he knew then that this was his affirmation to her: that he was vital and alive. He was part of life, part of her life again. Warnings and threats could not touch them here. Time, curses, future, or past did not exist here. Only this moment existed, only touch, and warmth, and scent, and the sounds of their hearts and their breath.

* * *

A/N: Alright...I hope you enjoyed that! There'll be a bit more Romyness to come! I may post the first chapter to a halloween story this week called 'Forever Knight'. It'll be a vampire/ lost love story. Anyone interested in that idea? More details can be found on my profile page. Thanks again, and please review! Reviews help my muses stay inspired! Kris 


	12. Price of Salvation

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men…no point in suing. All you'd get would be debt!

Savage Seas II: Passion's Revenge

By: Kayleespade

**Chapter 12: The Price of Salvation**

Rogue's lips curled up seconds after her eyes slid open to the morning sun. She stretched her body, her soreness making her grin widen. It had been an eternity since they had been together like that and it had felt like the first time. She felt the heat coming from his body as he held onto her in his sleep. But something seemed wrong. He was too hot.

"Remy?" She asked as she rolled over.

No response.

"Remy!"

His fever was back and as strong as ever. Sweat poured off his body and he was completely unresponsive to her pleas. "Remy…sugah…please, don't do this. Not now."

She jumped from the bed and dressed quickly. "Dr. McCoy! Dr. MCoy, please! It's Remy!" She shouted as she ran to the doctor's hut at the end of the village. Before she even reached the hut, the good doctor was already on his way with his bag.

When they returned to Remy's side, he was convulsing.

Hank kneeled down beside the bed and began asking Rogue questions. "Did he eat anything else last night after the improvement?"

She shook her head.

"Did he come in contact with anything?"

_Nothing besides me_. "No."

Hank shook his head. "This makes no sense. There must be a cause…everything has a cause." Hank wiped some sweat from Remy's brow. "It will be alright, boy. I will find something."

Cat rushed into the small hut and looked quickly from Remy and Hank to Rogue. "What happened? He was doing so well last night?"

Rogue ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "Ah know…Ah…"

Cat placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. "Let's take a walk and let Hank do his best, okay. I'm sure Remy'll be fine by the time we get back." She started out of the door and looked back over her shoulder. "Come on."

Rogue didn't want to leave Remy, but it was painful to watch him like this. Reluctantly, she followed Cat, but not before addressing the doctor. "Please," she paused and Hank turned to meet her worried eyes, "I can't lose him again."

"You will not lose him to this… I promise, my dear."

Cat was waiting for her near the edge of the small village where a footpath led into the jungle.

Cat led the way as they went deeper into the jungle. The deeper they went, the more exotic the island became. Something growing on the tree trunks made the look furry-and creepy- in the morning mist. The squirrels she spied weren't gray but red, and many of the leaves on the bushes were larger than she was.

Though most of the spindly trees had roots that forked out above the soil, looking like the veins they actually were, the ceiba tree's trunk was gigantic, its roots as tall as she was and as thick as her desk aboard the _Sea Raven_.

"This island is beautiful." Rogue finally said, breaking a lengthy silence. She had started wondering why Cat had wanted to come out this far from the village anyways.

Cat stopped and looked back. "Yeah, it is, isn't it." She sighed. "Not that I have much to compare it to, though."

"You've never been off the island?"

"Only when I was very young. I really can't remember."

Cat pointed up to a small cave on a nearby hillside. "I wanted to take you there. Do you think you can make it up there?"

Rogue scanned the cliff. It was high, but nothing like some of the challenges she'd conquered before. "Oh, yeah. No problem."

Cat smiled. "I thought so."

About an hour later, they managed to reach the cave and sat just inside the entrance. Catching her breath, Rogue asked, "So now that we're here, are you goin' to tell meh why this place is so important?"

Shaking her head, Cat laughed. "It's not. I just wanted to get your mind off Remy for awhile."

Rogue just glared at her for a moment, before finally smiling. She liked this woman.

"Did it work?" Cat asked hopefully.

Rogue thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Good!" Cat stood and looked around the small cavern. "He'll be fine, you know. Hank's the best there is."

"Do you love him?" Rogue asked. Cat turned, confused. "Remy, Ah mean. Do you love him?"

"Oh…for a moment I thought you meant Hank. That would be just…weird."

Rogue noticed the attempt to dodge the question. "Do you?"

Cat sat beside her and nodded. "Yeah, I do."

Rogue frowned.

"But not in the way you think. He's like a brother to me…an annoying, overprotective brother, but a brother."

"Really?"

Cat nodded. "There may have been a time when we were younger that I fancied something more, but I know Remy. We never would have matched well. I'm happier with what I have."

"Tell meh," Rogue leaned back against the damp wall. "What was Remy like as a boy?"

That brought forth a deep laugh from the young woman. "Oh…the trouble we got into. He was quite the little devil, but so was I." A wistful smile graced her face. "What times we had!"

Rogue was almost envious of Cat. She had seen a side of Remy, Rogue would never know. "Tell meh."

"Well," Cat looked around again. "This cave was the setting of one of our little adventures. Remy saved me from a great dragon in this very spot."

"A dragon?"

She nodded. "Well, it seemed like a dragon to a terrified young girl, but it was only a harmless python. Oh, but Remy was my knight in shining armor that day!"

Cat related story after story about their childhood adventures. By the end of the afternoon, both women were rolling with laughter. It had been a good day. They finally left the cave and began walking along the beach as the sun began to descend.

"Ah have one other question for you, Cat."

"Uh-huh. What would that be?" She asked, taking a bite from a yellow fruit.

"Ah saw a tree with initials carved into it. They belonged to you and Remy, right?"

Cat nodded as she chewed. "Oh that. Yeah. Remy carved those letters after a particularly eventful day." The subtle laugh that followed those words seemed to have a deep meaning.

The curious look on Rogue's face spoke volumes.

"Alright, I'll tell you."

They pair sat on a large piece of driftwood. "Remy always fancied himself my protector in this dangerous place. We were young and didn't realize the danger that lurked everywhere. One day, I was playing in a wading pool, when a crazed monkey began to harass me from the bank. I was terrified and screamed."

Rogue laughed at the picture that produced in her mind.

Cat seemed to stiffen. "Laugh will you? Have you ever seen a raging monkey? It's not a pretty picture, believe me!"

Forcing the laughter down, Rogue suppressed a smile. "Sorry, please continue."

"Well," she began again. "Remy was gathering some firewood nearby and heard me scream, so he came to my rescue. Unfortunately, he had never seen a crazed monkey before either and underestimated the danger. Laughing, much like you, he approached only to get a monkey on his head!"

As Cat continued to describe the scene that she witnessed, Rogue couldn't contain her laughter any longer. Finally, Cat also succumbed to the fit as well.

"How did he get away from the little beast?" Rogue asked.

"Oh, there is only one way to get a monkey off your back…dive in a pool of water! Remy did just that and the monkey jumped from his shoulders to a nearby tree. As if injured in some great fashion, that little devil stuck its tongue out and scurried away. After that, Remy carved those letters to commemorate our victory over the beast."

After a few moments, Rogue's mood suddenly darkened. "Do you think he's awake now?"

Cat shrugged. "I'm not sure." She looked out over the water. "I've told you all about my memories of Remy, now it's your turn, Rogue. I want to know what he is to you and how you met my dear little devil."

Rogue gave a faint smile as she recalled her memories from the beginning. "Ah remember first laying eyes on Remy while my crew and Ah were plundering a small shipping vessel off the coast of Scar island." Her smile deepened.

"What happened?" Cat asked.

"He sailed by and helped himself to some of the plundered floating on the waves. It was just a passing glance, but I remembered his eyes. They were so beautiful."

Cat smiled at that confession. "You do love him, don't you?"

Rogue nodded. "More than anyone could possibly know."

After a short pause, Rogue continued. "We met a man named Lehnsherr, who challenged us to find an artifact. That request began our journey together. Ah tried to resist him…but Remy was so persistent. He pursued me at every opportunity. Deep down, Ah think Ah wanted to be caught."

"He won you over."

Rogue smiled. "It wasn't easy. Trust meh. Ah think Ah finally surrendered long before Ah let him know." Rogue lowered her head. "Ah can't help but think that Ah'm the cause of this sickness he's suffering."

"Why would you say that, Rogue?" Cat asked, confused.

"Because of Belladonna."

"Who's that?"

"She's the definition of evil. She's had her sights on Remy for years and Ah fear she's done something to him. Something dark…powerful. She stole his memories from him and now he's so ill. It has to be her…all because Ah love him."

Cat stood and shook her head. "If what you say is true, then it's not your fault. It's not because you love Remy. It's because he loves you. The only thing you can do is stay by his side and love him back." She placed her hand on Rogue's shoulder. "He always protected me when we were young. Now he needs someone to help him be strong."

A small tear fell from Rogue's eye.

"You're his wife, aren't you?"

Rogue gasped. "How…How did you know?"

"It wasn't hard, you know." Cat paused. "And I saw Remy's tattoo. He wouldn't allow just anyone to mark him like that. He must truly love you."

Rogue smiled. They sat there watching the sun lower to the sea. When they rose to head back to the village, something caught Rogue's eyes on the horizon. _Sails!_

"Do you see that!"

Cat followed her gaze. "A ship?"

Rogue shook her head. "No, not just a ship. That ship is the _Sea Raven_. Ah'd know her anywhere. Ah have to tell Remy!"

* * *

The short relay from the _Sea Raven_ to the inscrutable island before him was just as before. Wanda, working tirelessly, her restless eyes darting around even in the small rowboat to find a crisis to forestall. Rogue's crew, also exhausted, rufused to give up hope. Then there was John, reeking of spirits and still- after all the miles and islands they'd covered- drunkenly optimistic.

"I have a good feelin' 'bout this island." John slapped Kurt on the shoulder, then swiped a hand over his bristly face, attempting to smooth the bed linen indentations that still pinkened his skin. Throughout the years, John provided what he called "shipboard levity".

"Mark my slurred words, mate, it's goin' to be this one. And as much as you think it won't be, it must be."

Kurt frowned at John. Reason dictated that Kurt begin accepting his failure…this island marked the end of an exhaustive search and was the last in the archipelago.

As the boat neared the island and the smell of damp earth and seaweed smothered the brine, Kurt's thought's turned inward. He scarcely registered the mountain, cloaked in foliage, or the emerald bay guarded by reef. They'd rowed out to search countless times before today, and variations of paradise had greeted them each time, but there had been no sign of his sister or Remy.

"Kurt, what do you think of the north end of the shore?" Wanda asked, pointing out a beach cupped between rock outcroppings.

Kurt studied the salt-white beach and, noting the channel through the reefs in front of it, waved them on.

Back into the lulling pattern of inching forward, then pausing after each stroke, Kurt peered down through the crystal water. A massive bull shark prowled beneath them. Not surprising…sharks were legion in this area. He hoped that wasn't how his sister had met her end.

"Kurt?" John cried in a strangled voice.

Kurt's head jerked up. "Vhat is it?" Before his eyes, Kurt's face swelled crimson.

"You aren't…you aren't goin' to believe this. Over there! South-southwest."

Kurt trained his eye in the direction of his friend's periscope. And shot to his feet so hastily that several hands slapped wood to clutch the pitching boat. Speech refused to come to anyone.

Finally, somehow, Wanda managed, "I'll…be..damned."

Two women were standing on the beach, waving.

"Is…is that Rogue?' John asked, as he stood as well. He clasped Kurt's shoulder from behind. "Tell me that isn't her!"

Kurt shook him off. "I…can't say for certain."

Wanda turned to the oarsmen and barked, "Put your backs into it, men. Come on, then!"

The closer they got to the beach, the more certain he became. He could more clearly make out her appearance…it was his sister. They had found her!

Rogue couldn't believe her eyes. They had found them!

"Wow, darlin', you certainly surround yourself with handsome ones, don't you?" Cat exclaimed as she fanned herself.

Rogue laughed. "The one in the front is my brother, Kurt…and he's taken. The other one is John. He's crazy and you wouldn't want to cross his woman."

"Too bad," she sighed.

Moments later, the rowboat beached and Rogue was wrapped up in the arms of her brother and Wanda.

"You're alive! We thought we had lost you!" Wanda said as she pulled Rogue tight. "Don't you _ever_ put me through that again!"

Rogue laughed. "Ah won't."

John stepped up and looked down the beach. "Where's Remy. Did he make it?"

Rogue nodded. "He's here, but he's sick. We need to get him back to the ship. Ah think that might help."

Rogue and Cat led them back through the jungle to the village. When they entered Remy's hut, Hank stood from Remy's side. "I am so sorry, Rogue. I…"

His words hit Rogue hard. "He's not…He can't be…!"

Hank shook his head. "No, he's alive, but he his condition has worsened."

Rogue ran her hand over his forehead. "Remy, darlin'…wake up."

John and Kurt stood beside her. "Let us take him, Rogue. We'll get him to the _Sea Raven_."

Hank held out his hand. "I don't advise this, but if you insist on taking him, I must insist that I come along."

Rogue stood in disbelief. "What? But why?"

Hank grinned. "I made a promise, my dear. I plan to see it through. Besides, I see this as a challenge."

Rogue nodded and the doctor followed the men as they carried Remy to the ship.

"Cat?"

"You don't think I'd let Hank have all the fun, do you? You do have room for one more, right?"

"Of course."

* * *

Aboard the _Sea Raven_…

"His tremors have stopped." Hank said in awe.

"When did this happen?" Rogue asked as she knelt beside Remy's bed.

Hank shook his head. "As soon as we brought him onboard. I have never seen anything like this, dear. It seems unnatural."

"Unnatural?" Rogue whispered. She leaned in and gave Remy a gentle kiss. "Ah need to visit someone."

"Rogue?" Hank asked.

"If this is unnatural, then Ah know who might be able to stop it." With those words, she left.

Rogue went into the lower level of the ship. She could hear Bella's laugh even before she entered the holding cells. "Y' finally seek me out again?"

"What is happening to Remy, Bella?" Rogue hissed.

Belladonna continued to laugh. "Is somethin' wrong wit', _mon amour_?"

Rogue's eyes flashed. "What is happening?"

"He needs me, Rogue. Only me."

Rogue shook her head. "No," she gritted. "That is not going to happen, Bella. You'll never get near him again."

"He dies."

Rogue fisted her hands and punched the wall of the hull. Pacing, she thought over the facts. When nothing came to her, she turned back to Bella. "Let's consider that what you say is true. What would you need to do?"

A truly sinister smile touched Bella's lips. "A kiss should be enough."

Rogue was enraged again. "No. Never."

Bella leaned forward against the bars. "Dat is de price. Are y' willin' t' suffer it?"

Rogue wanted to strangle the blonde witch before her. It would be so easy to end this now, but she had to consider the possibility that Bella spoke the truth. She had seen too much not to believe it possible. But to allow this woman near her husband again was unthinkable.

"Y' don't have much time t' consider dis, river rat."

"Ah swear, Bella. If this doesn't work, and you're usin' this to get to Remy…Ah will kill you!" Rogue turned and ordered Old Willie to bring her to their cabin. "Ah might just have to kill you anyways." She muttered under her breath.

When Old Willie brought Bella into the cabin, Remy seemed to calm.

"Remarkable." Hank breathed.

Rogue was about to step out, when Bella stopped her. "No, I want y' t' watch."

Rogue gritted her teeth, but turned back around to face the bed.

Everyone watched in silence as the blonde walked over to Remy and reached out to stroke his face. "Ah, _cher_. I missed y'."

"Get on with it!" Rogue shouted in anger.

"Tsk, tsk…Y' should watch y'r tongue. I might decide not t' help y'." But it was an empty threat. Bella was already leaning in closer to Remy. With each passing moment, Rogue's hatred rose to new heights and she had to force down her anger.

Seconds later, Bella's lips met Remy's. Old Willie placed a restraining hand on Rogue's arm when he saw her take a step forward.

Bella deepened the kiss. Remy began to stir on the bed and reached up to cup Bella's face. As Bella parted from the kiss, she traced his lips with her tongue.

Rogue's anger was replaced with a strong sense of possessiveness when she saw Remy waken and reach for Bella.

"_Chere_…"

"Dat's right, love. It's me."

That voice! Remy jumped to life and forcibly pushed Bella away from him. "What…!"

Bella fell to the floor with a thud. "Remy!"

Remy looked around the room, confusion marking his expression. "Rogue? What's happenin'?"

Rogue rushed to his side. "Remy!" She traced her fingers over his face, feeling the heat subsiding from his body. "Oh, Remy!" Then she kissed him with a ferocity that he didn't remember. She was reclaiming her husband, and all those present recognized it, but she didn't care.

Old Willie grabbed Bella as she began to rise from the floor. Rogue finally broke the kiss and turned to glare at the blonde. "Take her back to the cell, Willie."

"Aye, ma'am."

"Y' can't get rid of me, Rogue. He needs me. Y' see…he needs me!"

Only one word broke the following silence. "Remarkable."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and I'm sorry for the delay. I've been travelling every week this past month! I hope to have two more chapters up before Christmas. We'll see if I can accoplish that! Meanwhile, please review. Reviews feed my muses! Kris 


	13. Healing

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men…no point in suing. All you'd get would be debt!

A/N: Thanks for everyone who reviewed! And thanks for reminding me to post this chapter...thought I had already done it! The next chapter should be up by Monday. I almost have it done.

Savage Seas II: Passion's Revenge

By: Kayleespade

**Chapter 13: Healing**

As Bella was pulled from the room, Chris came through the cabin door and gasped. "Captain?"

A spark of recognition shone in Remy's exotic eyes when he saw the boy. "'Allo, Chris."

"Is…is it really you?" Chris whispered. Rogue smiled as the boy stepped cautiously over to the bed and reached out to touch Remy's hand.

Remy wiped a tear from the boy's face and nodded. "_Oui_…Remy missed y', _petite_."

The crew backed out of the room as the boy leapt onto the bed and wrapped Remy in his small arms, fighting back the tears that wanted to pour from his eyes. Remy rocked Chris and whispered comforting words as the boy finally let his emotions loose. "It's okay, _petite_. Remy's here and he's not goin' anywhere. Shhh…everything's goin' t' be alright now."

Rogue stood and put a hand on Chris' shoulder, then met Remy's gaze. He saw the hopeful look in her eyes, but only shook his head. He remembered Chris, but nothing of Rogue or the past few years. To him, Chris was much too old. "_Desole, chere_…Remy jus' can't remember."

Chris pulled away, confused. "You don't remember what, Captain?"

Remy ruffled the boy's hair and sighed. "When did y' get so big?"

"What do you mean?" Chris frowned.

"Remy remembers y', Chris, _mais_ only some of de past. He remembers de _Devil's Lust_, John, and Tante, but nothin' of Rogue or dis ship."

Chris looked over his shoulder to Rogue then back to Remy. "You…you don't remember her? But how? You love her… She's…"

Rogue stepped forward and stopped him. "That's enough, Chris. Remy's trying, but it's hard. He's been through a lot over the past few days."

"What about Bekka?"

Rogue actually paled at that question.

Chris turned to look at Remy with concern marked on his face. "Do you remember Bekka?"

Remy frowned and shook his head. "_Non_, _petite_…"

As if summoned, the small girl stumbled into the room and looked to Rogue. "Mama! You're back!"

Rogue turned swiftly and caught Bekka in her arms. "Oh, darlin'!"

As Rogue spun the child in her arms, Bekka saw Remy on the bed next to Chris. "Papa!" She shouted and began to struggle to get loose from her mother's embrace. "Papa!"

Remy appeared stunned at first, but quickly a mask fell over his face, hiding his confusion and replacing it with a false look of recognition. "Bekka, _chere_…come t' papa."

Rogue released the girl and she darted to Remy's outstretched arms. "Papa…we thought you were gone! What happened?"

"Shhh…jus' let papa hold y'." Remy whispered as he stroked her hair. Something seemed so natural to him as he held her in his arms…so right. He looked to Rogue and saw the weak smile on her face as she watched the reunion.

An hour later, Chris had removed Bekka from the room and the ship had returned to its original course. Hank was carefully examining Remy again while Rogue sat in the large desk chair observing.

"Simply remarkable." Hank said as he stood and turned to Rogue. "I just cannot explain his recovery, my dear. I have never seen anything like this before in all my years of medicine."

"Could there truly be a link between Remy and Bella? Could she be making him sick?"

Hank ran a finger along his chin. "There must be some connection. I can't see another reason for Remy's sudden recovery after such an…unusual display. I am sorry."

Remy reclined back against the headboard of the bed. "Why is she doin' dis? What did Remy do t' her!"

"I am sorry, Remy." Hank said as he started for the door. "I don't have any answers for you right now, but I will not give up yet."

"Thank you, Dr. McCoy." Rogue said as she stood. "If there's a solution, Ah know you'll find it."

Hank closed the door behind him, leaving Remy and Rogue alone again.

Rogue stood at the door with her back to Remy, debating what she should do next. She couldn't quiet the need to confront Bella. Watching her kiss Remy had nearly broken her. Remy needed her to help him…protect him, yet she allowed that woman near him again.

"_Chere?_"

She turned and saw him moving to stand. "No…don't get up, sugah. You need your rest." Rogue went back to the desk and blew out the small lantern that hung from the heavy wooden beam. The only light that filtered into the cabin was the light from the full moon outside the large stern window.

As she passed the bed and moved towards the door to leave, Remy reached out and caught her hand in his. "Stay…stay with Remy, _chere_."

Rogue swallowed hard. "Are you sure? Ah could stay in the smaller cabin."

"_Non_," Remy reached up and pulled her head downwards. "Kiss me."

And she did. The days of illness had weakened Remy, but he held onto her like a lifeline. When the kiss ended, Remy pulled Rogue close and they held each other through the night.

* * *

The light of the new day was just beginning to filter into the cabin when Rogue awoke. With her back against his chest, she was securely cocooned within Remy's arms, and she let out a sigh of pure contentment as she snuggled even closer to him.

But with the light of day came reality. Decisions and adjustments had to be made. What should they do with Bella and Julien? How could they release Remy from Bella's hold? Where else could they turn?

Rogue rolled over quietly and looked at Remy. She pushed a stray strand of auburn hair from his face and ran a finger down his cheek. He stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

"Is somethin' wrong, _chere_?" he asked.

"No," she said sweetly. "Ah was only tryin' to imagine what tomorrow might bring our way."

Remy tightened his grip on her as his own doubts assailed him. "Let's not t'ink 'bout dat…tomorrow will come no matter what we plan." Then he kissed her hand gently.

"Ah think you've said that to me before, darlin'."

Remy smiled and sat up in the bed.

"Did you sleep well?" Rogue asked, stretching.

"_Oui_," he said. "Remy had some dreams last night, t'ough."

"Like what?"

"Remy was at a ball and Sek was dere. Everything was in shadows…Do y' know Sek?"

Rogue nodded and gave a look that spoke volumes on her feelings towards the other woman. Rogue remembered that girl very well. "Ah met her several years ago with you, sugah."

"Liked her dat much, hehn?"

"Let's just say that we didn't see eye to eye when it came to you. Was there anything else?"

"_Non_…" Remy paused. "Nothin' dat Remy remembers, _chere_."

Rogue stood from the bed and started to get ready for the day. "Ah'm needed on deck, sugah. Do you want to come and join meh?"

Remy slowly stood and stretched his back. "_Mais oui_, Remy'll help de crew. Where we headin'?"

"Back home, sugah….we're goin' home."

* * *

On deck…

Rogue was checking the coordinates with Kurt on the quarterdeck when she heard laughter from below. It was Bekka. Remy was cradling the small girl in his arms and the wind was gently blowing her hair. She laughed louder as Remy tossed her in the air and caught her back in his tight embrace.

A smile tugged at Rogue's lips as her heart warmed with the sight.

Cat stepped up behind Rogue and giggled. "He's so happy."

"He is, isn't he?"

Cat looked out to the horizon and stretched her arms skyward. "You know, I've never seen him like that before. I always hoped he would find something to make him that happy…just never thought it'd be a woman…a family."

Rogue turned and caught the fleeting look in Cat's eyes. "What about you? What would make you happy, Cat?"

She shrugged. "I don't know…but I'll find it someday." She picked up a map from the helm and ran a finger along the coastline of America. "Wanna play some cards?"

Rogue noticed the change in subjects, but decided to let Cat win. "Sure…Remy! Can you take the helm?"

Remy set Bekka down and nodded.

As Rogue and Cat descended the ladder, Remy waited at the base. When Cat passed her old friend, she gave him a gentle punch in the arm and a wink. "Careful up there, Rems."

"Always, _chere_." As Rogue stepped down, Remy took her hand. "_Merci_….Remy could use some time on de helm."

Rogue squeezed his hand and smiled. "No problem, sugah."

As Cat dealt their hands, she decided to talk some more. "I was in love once, you know. The way Remy loves you."

"Really?"

She nodded. "But maybe it was for the best…I didn't need to settle down so soon."

Rogue folded her cards and arched her brows. "You were thinkin' of gettin' married?"

"Well, when you meet the one…"

"What did Hank think about that?" Rogue wondered.

"He doesn't know. Not a lot of people do. He'd lecture me for sure!"

"What's his name?"

"Lapin," she murmured with a wistful smile.

Rogue chuckled at her obvious infatuation. "Remy's Lapin? Did he return your feelings? Did Remy know?"

Cat drew a card. "Yeah, Remy knows…he almost clobbered Lapin for 'takin' advantage' of me!" She paused. "I haven't seen him in years, though. I'm not sure he'd still feel the same."

"Oh, Cat, you underestimate yourself…"

"I'm not entirely sure he knows what happened to me," she admitted, her face tight. "Hank and I sailed to that island without much notice. If he didn't get my letters…"

Cat had a point, but she looked so grief stricken that Rogue said, "When we get home, you'll have to make it up to him."

Cat nodded absently. "I just want to be with him. Do you understand what I mean?" She looked out to the ocean. "I just want to be near him."

As it did a thousand times a day, Rogue's gaze rested on Remy.

* * *

Later that night…

Remy was standing in the great cabin of the _Sea Raven_, looking out over the dark waters to the _Devil's Lust_.

She was a magnificent ship. He sure hoped that John was giving her the attention she needed. Giving a heavy sigh, Remy leaned against the frame and bowed his head.

"Somethin' wrong, sugah?"

Rogue's voice came from the doorway and Remy turned to give her a weak smile. "_Non…_jus' thinkin'."

She stepped into the cabin and closed the door behind her. "We'll arrive at your island tomorrow. Tante will be so happy to see you again, darlin'. Maybe somethin' will come back to you."

Remy nodded, but didn't hold onto any hope. He turned back to the window and watched the water bead on the glass. "_Chere_…dere's a fog in Remy's mind." He tapped a finger on his temple. "He can feel it twistin' de memories…hidin' 'em…drownin' 'em in darkness."

"We'll find a cure, Remy. Trust meh."

"Does it matter?" Remy asked, turning to her. His eyes shone in the darkness. "Remy loves y'. Is dat enough?"

Rogue closed the distance between them and cupped his face in her hands. "For meh…yes. Ah love you so much, sugah. All Ah want is for you to be happy, but…"

He took her hand and placed a kiss on her palm.

"We won't be free from Bella until we can find an answer to this, darlin'. Ah can't stand the thought of her…of her taking a part of you from meh. Or worse."

Remy pulled her closer. "She can't take Remy from y', _chere_."

Rogue stepped back with her eyes blazing. "No! She already did once! She stole you from meh and the kids! When Ah thought Ah'd lost you…Ah died inside."

She stepped into his embrace again and laid her head on his chest.

"Oh, _chere_…Remy wishes he could take dat pain away." He said as he stroked her soft hair.

"Will you kiss meh?" She whispered against him.

He reached out and stroked the curve of her cheek, and from his tiniest touch, the merest whisper of contact, her lips parted and her eyes slid closed. He ran a thumb over her lips. He bent down and replaced his touch with his own lips. Rogue sighed against his mouth.

When the kiss broke, she looked in his eyes. "Did she kiss you like that?"

"Rogue…" Remy said warningly.

"Ah want to know what she did to you…Ah need to know."

"Please…_chere_…don't." Remy stepped back.

"Tell meh." She needed to know. The thought of Bella's hands on her husband sickened her. She wanted to erase those touches from his body. Remy looked down at her and the look in her eyes weakened him. "It's alright…you didn't know, darlin'. She lied."

Remy stood only a foot away, looking so sad. So unlike himself, his shirt moved slowly as he breathed. Bella had removed that shirt from him, or one like it.

Almost analytically, Rogue unbuttoned Remy's shirt. He let her, not saying a word as she pulled it half off, so that his arms were trapped. Rogue looked at his chest. Bella had touched him here, and here. She followed his chest downward, tracing the lines of Remy's muscles and scars, combing the air on his chest. She didn't speak, just worked her away around to his back, then down onto her knees.

Bella had almost torn his pants off, Remy recalled. Rogue, however, removed them more slowly, and then continued her examination of his body, touching everywhere that Bella had been with fingers and mouth and leaving her scent, her kisses. Making him hers again.

Afterwards, Rogue lay on the bed with Remy, both of them lying on their sides facing one another. Rogue stroked his cheek.

"Y'all are mine," she whispered, testing the words.

Filled as she was with the joy of their lovemaking, Remy seemed to glow to her. "Oui."

"Ah am never goin' to share you with another woman again."

"No, you won'. Remy swears it."

She smiled softly, still stroking his cheek. He needed to shave. "You are mah best friend. Mah lover...mah husband."

Smiling, Remy kissed her hand. "Always."

* * *

A/N: Please let me know what you think. This story is almost done...probably only 7 chapters or less to go! Any guesses who shows up in the next chapter? ;) 


	14. Homecomings

**Homecomings**

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men…No point in suing, since I'm broke!

A/N: Wow! Several years way too late! Finally found my muse, though. I will finish all of my stories, starting with this one. Once this work is done, I'll start working on finishing Amor Omnia Vincit.

Savage Seas II: Passion's Revenge

By: Kayleespade

**Chapter 14: Homecomings**

Bella felt the speed of the ship decrease and took a look out the small port window of the cell. Between the line of thick green foliage and the sparkling sweep of azure water lay a stretch of blindingly white sand. The sun was directly overhead causing the sea to shimmer like silver and the trees to droop in the heat. She recognized the lagoon. She had been here before…long ago. It was the Ilé de LeBeau, Remy's home.

Bella closed her eyes and focused on Remy. She could feel their connection as strongly as she aware of her own body. It grew stronger, day by day. Soon, not even Candra would be able to break their link without sacrificing the handsome captain. Bella's plan had worked, but she had not expected the drawback. Now that Rogue had 'rescued' her husband, Bella was forced to see the two together and watch as Remy fell in love with her nemesis all over again. Why is Rogue so special? How can she win the love and devotion of Remy…willingly no less!

Above her, she heard the commotion on deck. The crew was preparing for arrival. Rogue's voice echoed on the breeze, issuing orders. It made Bella's stomach churn.

An hour later, John and Piotr entered the cell.

"Get up, Bella. We have a special place for you and your brother. Somewhere you can't get yourself into trouble," John said with his hand resting on his gilded pistol.

"Not far from y'r captain, if y' know what's best f'r him." Bella smiled.

"You should hope Rogue's mood holds. She tolerates you for now, but zat can change quickly," Piotr warned. "You deserve whatever punishment befalls you."

The two men led Bella through the levels of the ship with Old Willie and Kurt following behind with Julien. Rogue had set aside a special place for her 'guests'. In the old Calusa Indian village, there was a small cavern used to store ritual instruments. The chief granted her permission to outfit the cavern to fit her needs and it would serve well to keep the pair out of mischief.

* * *

The applause that followed Remy's appearance was deafening. Lapin and Tante Mattie were front and center to greet him as soon as his feet touched the sand of the beach.

Wagging her finger but smiling at the same time, Tante Mattie chastised her boy, "What d' y' think y' be doing, chile! Makin' y' Tante think y' be dead! I should tan y'r hide."

Remy smiled and released Rogue's hand to give the old woman a hug.

"Remy's glad t' be home," he said and stepped back to look at the faces around him. Most he recognized from growing up on the island with Jean Luc, others were strange. Rogue pulled Tante Mattie and Lapin aside and began to explain Remy's condition. He saw the concern play across their faces and sympathy for Rogue.

Remy moved to stand next to Rogue and she took his hand once again. Giving it a slight squeeze, she smiled, "Happy to be home, sugah?"

"_Oui_…_mais_ de crowd is too much, _chere_. Can we go t' de house?"

"Sure, sugah. Ah'll walk with you." Rogue smiled and led the way through the growing crowd.

As they left the beach behind them, Remy took a relieved breath. He hated feeling trapped. Rogue watched the tension leave Remy's face and gently stroked his arm as they walked. How she loved him! She would do anything in her power to make her husband feel safe and loved. She hated to see him vulnerable. He had lost some of his fire over the past few months. Not that she could blame him. She could only imagine the ways he suffered in Bella's hands. If only she could erase those scars. By God, she will spend the rest of her life trying to make those memories fade and to bring the life back to her husband.

"So much has changed, _non,"_ Remy asked as they entered their home.

It was true. Remy had made several changes to his house on the island when Rogue moved in. He had wanted to make the home theirs rather than his. "Ah suppose so, darlin'. Do you want to rest?"

Remy nodded and they ascended the stairs to the second floor. When Remy opened the door, he saw evidence of both he and Rogue. The item that caught his eye, however, was a painting tucked in the corner. It was beautiful. He examined the portrait, tracing each figure with his finger until he came to Bekka.

"How can Remy not remember such an _ange_, _chere_?"

Rogue had to fight to hold back the tears that were building in her eyes. "It's not your fault, Remy. Bella did this and she _will_ tell us how to reverse it. Ah promise." Rogue moved to Remy and placed her hands on his hips. "Ah never thought Ah'd have you back with me, darlin'. Do you know how much Ah love you?"

Remy smiled and bent down, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "Remy can feel it, _chere_."

"Get some rest, sugah." Rogue said as she reluctantly walked to the door. Turning back to her husband, she asked, "Will you join me for dinner tonight?"

"_Oui_, it would be Remy's pleasure."

A small sigh escaped Rogue's lips as she closed the door to their bedroom. Through all of the pain and the nightmares, she finally had Remy back in her arms. Although he may not remember their past, it felt good to have her husband home where he belonged.

* * *

Hours later, Rogue slipped downstairs. She had just enjoyed a warm bath and her body was more relaxed than it had been in months. As she moved closer to the kitchen doors, she heard her young daughter's laughter.

Rogue opened the door slowly and saw a scene that tore at her heart. Remy was with Bekka and they were laughing.

"You have to pound the bread like this," Bekka chopped at it with her tiny hands as she knelt on a tall stool so that she could reach the table. "Pretend it's somebody you don't like," she whispered loudly as if imparting a great secret to him. "I like to pretend it's Chris!"

Remy's expression glowed with warmth. "Remy didn't think dere was anyone y' didn't like, _mon petite_."

"Well, I love Chris, but he annoys me all the time. Always saying, 'Bekka don't do that!' or 'Bekka leave that alone!' Who don't you like, poppa?"

Rogue didn't miss the torment in his eyes as he averted his gaze. Rogue gritted her teeth and made a quiet promise to visit Bella before the night was done.

"We need more milk, poppa."

Remy dutifully handed it to her.

Tante glanced over, smiled and shook her head at them as Bekka added much more salt than was needed.

Bekka wiped her runny nose before she put her hands back in the dough. Rogue cringed, making a mental note not to eat any of the bread they were cooking, but Remy wouldn't be so squeamish.

"Now we have to shape it into loaves. Let's do little ones because those are my favorite."

Remy complied.

Chris's dog started barking.

"Shh!" Bekka said as she tore a part of the dough and handed it to Remy so that he could make a loaf. "We're working."

The dog jumped up and pushed Bekka who lost her balance. Remy caught her against him at the same time the dog jumped at his leg, unbalancing him. One instant, they were upright, the next they were on the floor with Remy on his back and Bekka on his chest. The dog barked and danced around them, bumping into the table.

The bowl of flour they'd been using tumbled over the edge and landed on top of them. Rogue covered her mouth as she looked at them, saturated with dough, flour and milk. All that was visible were startled wide eyes.

Bekka squealed in laughter and to Rogue's delight, Remy laughed, too.

The sound of it, combined with an honest smile from him, elated Rogue. He was absolutely beautiful when he smiled…even when he was covered in flour and dough.

His eyes were bright as he wiped the flour from his face and helped Bekka clear some off her cheeks.

Tante let out a sound of disgust as she shooed the dog out of the kitchen. "Y' two look like de shades out t' scare me t' an early death. What a mess!"

"Remy'll clean it, Tante, he promises," Remy said as he set Bekka on her feet. "Y're not hurt are y', _petite?_"

Bekka shook her head. "No, poppa. Look at our bread!" Her tone was dire.

"_Oui..mais_ we can make more, _non_?"

"They won't be as good."

Rogue bit back a laugh. Yes, it was true, the swipe from Bekka's runny nose had been the perfect spice necessary to all good bread. Without that, Rogue was sure that the next batch would be nowhere near as good. However, Rogue kept that comment to herself while Remy comforted the poor child.

Remy took Bekka outside so that the two of them could shake the flour out of their clothes and hair while Tante set about cleaning up the kitchen. Within a few minutes, Remy was back to help. Rogue stepped into the kitchen, finally making her presence known.

Remy gave her another heart stopping smile. "Evenin', _chere_."

"Havin' some fun with our daughter, darlin'?"

Remy laughed. "_Oui_…Bekka 's a joy, _mon amour_."

"Ah thought you were needin' some rest?"

"Remy was tryin' t' get some rest, _mais_ Bekka had other ideas. She pulled Remy downstairs, requestin' some time wit her poppa."

Rogue took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Thank you, sugah. You have been so great with her. Ah wish…."

Remy stopped her before she could continue. "Remy doesn't need t' remember de past t' love dat _belle petite_." He leaned over and gave her a meaningful kiss. "Remy loves y' all, _chere_. He feels it here, in his heart."

* * *

"Lapin?"

Lapin turned to see a familiar face moving through the crowded garden. It was Cat.

"Cat? Is dat y', _chere_?"

Cat's pace quickened and a shimmer of hope played on her face. As she reached Lapin's side she reached to give her old flame a hug.

Lapin returned the hug with a hungry force. "Were have y' been, _petite_? I thought y' dead."

Cat smiled but refused to loosen her grip on her Cajun. "Hank and I had to leave quickly. I didn't have time to tell you where we went. I tried to write, but there weren't many ships that stopped by on our little island home." She hugged him even more. "I have missed you so much, Lapin."

Lapin picked her up into his arms and spun her around.

Cat, being impatient and bold, shocked him. "If you're going to kiss me, can you please do it all ready?"

The words were no sooner out her mouth when his lips covered hers, claiming them with an overdue need, chastising her for her impatience, and letting her know that he had not forgotten her. The corner of his mouth turned upward in a handsome smirk. "Y'r wish is my command, _chere_."

Cat melted. Oh how she had missed her Lapin! Now, what would Hank think? She didn't care. There would be time enough for him to get used to the idea. He had his hands full at the moment, anyways.

* * *

Bella twitched in her new abode. The cave was dark, dank, and quiet. She hated caves and she hated cages! A small smirk played upon her lips, though, as a familiar scent was carried in with the wind.

"Are y' out dere, River rat?"

Rogue stepped up to the entrance of the makeshift prison. "How do you like your new home, Bella. Ah thought it was fittin' for a snake like you."

Bella was about to respond when Remy joined Rogue. "Snake 's too good a term f'r her, _chere_."

"Remy, love…" Bella started but then glared as she noticed Remy's hand seek out Rogue's. "Do not come here t' gloat! Y' have not won dis round, Rogue. We are far from done."

"Bella…tell Remy how t' stop dis."

Bella shook her head. "No…" a smirk twisted her expression. "Dere is no cure, _mon amour_. Y' belong t' meh. Y' will never be left t' Rogue alone, _chere_. We are bound t' each other forever! Can't y' feel it?"

Rogue noticed Remy's flinch. "Remy?"

Remy didn't answer at first. After a few moments, he admitted, "Bella 's right, _chere_. Remy feels de connection." He squeezed her hand almost as if it were a lifeline.

Bella's smile widened.

Rogue's anger multiplied.

"It's a part of us, _mon amour_. De pull becomes stronger day by day. It's too late, Rogue. Y' have lost him. Try t' break it an' we'll both lose him."

"Ah am done playin' this game with you, Bella! Give meh the name of the person who helped you do this!"

"Candra."

Bella and Rogue both gasped as the name resonated from the back of the cave.

"Julien! How could y,_ frère_?" Bella raged.

Julien stood and narrowed his eyes at his sister. "Aw, shut up, Bella! Y' crazy _femme_! I am sick of dese obsessions. Y' need help!" Julien turned to Rogue. "Promise me dat y' will keep dat man from her! If I have t' hear about him one more time, I'll go mad. At least if Candra can't help, maybe I'll be blessed an' de swamp rat will die in de process!"

Julien stalked back to his dark corner while Rogue, Remy and Bella stared after him with their mouths agape.

Bella turned back to Rogue, some of her confidence diminished. "De witch will not be able t' help y'."

"We'll see," Rogue turned and placed a reassuring kiss on Remy's lips. "At least we know where to start."

* * *

A/N: I've already got the next chapter started. The plan will be formed and the action will begin very shortly! Candra, Emma, Joseph are a few who will appear soon! Plus more Jonda and Kiotr coming up.


End file.
